The Principle of Existence
by roshully
Summary: Due to a declining birth rate, the government of Japan imposes a drastic new law that forces healthy males and females to get together to make children. For Inuyasha, a hanyou, this may be a chance he thought he never had to have a family. But will he eve
1. Chapter 1

**The Principle of Existence**

Summary: Due to a declining birth rate, the government of Japan imposes a drastic new law that forces healthy males and females to get together to make children. For Inuyasha, a hanyou, this may be a chance he thought he never had to have a family. But will he ever find love too?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They belong to the wonderfully talented Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: Adults doing adult things.

**Chapter 1 Sound the Alarms**

"As you can see from this graph, if things continue as they do now, we'll reach a negative birth rate, meaning more people are dying than being born.

"Revenue is dwindling as the workforce shifts to retirement. Social security is starting to dry up since less people are paying into it. And just recently, an elderly woman died due to a lack of staff at 30 different hospitals. Each year, the workforce is growing smaller and smaller. There will be no one to care for the elderly, us. Not to mention the other ramifications it will have. Some we can predict; others we cannot."

"How long?"

Kagura turned her laser pointer off as she stepped into the light of the projector screen, casting her shadow over the depressing graph with its thick red lines sinking deeper into negative territory. Brushing a well-manicured hand through her bangs, her Swarovski crystal-fan earrings sparkled in the light as she thought about her answer.

"Fifty years."

"Fifty years?! Are you serious woman?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes at the man who referred to her as 'woman.' She normally didn't tolerate such a demeaning term from anyone, but she had to retain her professionalism and her maturity. Instead, she closed her eyes and nodded at the man. "Fifty is the average time length. We ran several numbers through many scenarios, altering certain factors through each test."

"Your other numbers?" a smooth male voice asked from the darkness.

"Eight years as the maximum and the minimum is thirty years."

"Thirty years? That's….that's half a single generation. An infant growing up until they are well-established in the work force and many of us will be entering retirement without the benefit of security."

"You asked," Kagura smugly retorted. She hated some of these government types. Especially those that were so worried about preserving their own affairs. Of course, they felt that they deserved a grand retirement because they got the country through recessions and political scandals, or made something good happen at some point in their long stale career.

However, there were a few that didn't annoy her. The man in the back was one of those – a man with intelligence and one who had real power. He, however, was very much untouchable by anyone.

"What are we going to do? Raise taxes?"

"That would be unwise," Kagura stated before a discussion could be started. Government and taxes. They couldn't exist without each other. It was like the whole chicken and egg thing, which one came first. Some would say a government would have to be established before taxes could be collected. However, people had given money to a collection to pay for religious temples and protection to having an established government. The point was that taxes weren't always the right answer.

"And why not?"

"Cost of living, inflation….other expenditures would make it difficult for people to live. Living is expensive. However, a small increase of say one or two percent for ten years, never to be touched so it could gain interest, would be a better solution than forcing a fifteen or twenty percent tax increase on the population."

"Not necessarily," that cool voice spoke again.

Kagura gulped. She didn't expect to have all of the answers, but out of everyone in the room, she was the most educated on the subject. They had paid her good money to research this for the past two years when they needed a reason as to why money was disappearing. No one noticed the people, just the money they sent in.

Casting her eyes down to the floor for a brief moment, she lifted her head up to gaze into the darkness. "Do you have something to add Prime Minister Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Perhaps."

"Anyone else have any suggestions? Taxes are one possible solution, however, others are needed if there is to be any real help," another civil employee spoke as there were little said in regard to taxes.

"Wait," Kagura calmly cried out. "I want to hear why the small tax increase won't work." Kagura could feel the stares of every man in the room. She was the only woman, wasn't she? She was sure of it. She could feel it.

"Children."

"Children?" she repeated, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"Children are the problem, and children are the solution."

"Prime Minister Sesshoumaru-sama….I-I'm not quite following you."

"Do you have children?"

"No."

"Then what do you know about raising them?"

"I wasn't asked to give a report on parenting skills. I was asked to give the government an answer to the reason why our revenues have started to fall short over the last fifteen years."

"Of course. Children are…expensive. A raise in taxes will only keep people from having more children because they would be unable to afford even one. Keeping our citizens from having children is the essence of our problem."

"I did mention that."

"However, without more children being born, the very things which we are all concerned about will happen."

"Are you - no, you couldn't be," Kagura said softly as she thought out loud. She shook her head at the absurdity of it.

"And if I was?"

Kagura's mouth fell open. Quickly closing it, she took a deep breath. "You can't force something like that onto people."

"As government officials, we must act in the best interest of the people; now and for the future. Incentives regarding families are passed all the time. This would be no different."

"I am almost forced to agree with Kagura on this one Prime Minister Sesshoumaru-sama. I doubt people will agree to this."

"Besides," Kagura continued as she felt her anger growing steadily, "that kind of population growth would strain our current work force."

"It's merely a suggestion on my part."

Kagura smirked. Something popped in her head that would shoot his little suggestion down. "Would you force matings amongst our kind? There are laws and bonds that are to be honored."

There was no reply. She had him. She had won. No one could ever win against the great orator Sesshoumaru-sama. Smugly, she crossed her arms against her chest. Now that his ridiculous scenario was made into something from a fantasy book, it was time to move onto an idea that could be a more productive solution to the problem.

"Our kind arrange marriages and matings for political reasons all of the time. Either the people do what is asked of them, or they can watch us die out. Fifty years….one hundred years and soon there won't be anyone around to care anymore."

Kagura's shoulders slumped. She had claimed her victory too soon. Well, a proposal like that would have be drafted and introduced to the government body, then it would have to be debated and voted on. "It would take too much time."

"Do not fret so much. Start with more family incentives and a two percent increase in taxes. In half a year, the paperwork could easily be drafted and up in the Diet for a vote."

"Six months? But…I'm…no…" Kagura sputtered as too much came at her at once. She wasn't ready. It was too much all at one time and she wasn't even in a serious relationship. In fact, she hadn't gone on a date for the last few months as she had spent every waking moment working on this. She wasn't ready to be a mother.

"Let's adjourn for the day," another official stated as most were too shocked to even argue. Quickly, everyone at the meeting, including Kagura, filed out of the conference room and headed to wherever they had to go to next.

"What about the youkai community? They will take to this lightly."

"To the contrary, the majority of the youkai community prefers arranged marriages," Sesshoumaru explained as he pulled out his Blackberry.

"Eugenics is so…"

"We have survived as we are now because of selective breeding."

The human prime minister sighed. "For humans though, with their stubbornness and free will, they will resist."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that thought. "It's resist or die." He paused for a moment. That could be a potentially strong campaign slogan for this. He jotted it down into his Blackberry so he wouldn't forget it. He would let his advisors know about it when they started the draft of the proposal.

"That's a bit dramatic, isn't it Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Humans have never handled the truth well."

The human prime minister nodded. Humans only liked one kind of truth: the truth they wanted to be true. What was true and what they wanted to be true was hardly ever the same thing. The people would resist. How many philosophers pondered about free will and the path that humans stumble along as they learn how to live? Forcing people to get together for the sole purpose of breeding sounded a bit too much like some of the science fiction books he had read as a child.

"What about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"Will he…I mean…he's a hanyou, born with human and youkai traits. Will he…uh…human or youkai?"

"That is none of my concern. If he is like my father, then any law we pass he will disregard."

"Are you doing this because this is his only chance of mating?"

"Are you suggesting that I care for that half-breed?"

The prime minister coughed as he choked on fear. "No, sir. I would never…It's just…who would want to be with a hanyou? A woman may end up committing suicide if forced into such a relationship. I wouldn't want to see something like that happen."

"That is her choice."

"And what about you, sir? I am already married with two children. I suppose after this, I will have to try to have another."

"I have always known that I would mate for political reasons. It was always been about survival of my clan, as well as power. If we as a country have a great desire to continue on, then we will all come around to this new policy."

"Let's hope it's enough to motivate the people of this country to save it. Saving our country also preserves our past and protects our future."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at that. It was catchy. He quickly added it to the slogan he said earlier. One way or another, the citizens of Japan would follow suit and obey the new laws.

**xxx-xxxxxx-xxx**

_Six months later…_

"A stunning announcement from the Diet today. In response to the dropping birth rate that had alarmed sociologists and government officials alike, a new law has passed that requires anyone from the ages of 21 to 40 to find a partner, marry, and then produce offspring. This is just the beginning of a new phase of laws set forth by the government to somehow offset the problem of our future.

"The plan is outlined in a thousand-page report. Centers across the country are set up to educate everyone on this profound matter, as well as to guide citizens in the selection process.

"All citizens will receive an official letter providing a date, time, and location to prepare for the selection process. The report also outlines an appeal process if there is a reason why one could not participate in the program.

"There have been no comments from the government as of yet concerning reaction to this new law, though they do plan to give a formal statement by the end of the week. That would be both Prime Ministers, as youkai, human, and all races in between are included under this law. We will also be weighing in on the effects of this most drastic act by our government. Yukino, back to you."

**xxx-xxxxxx-xxx**

He had sat through all of the meetings and managed to pass. Whatever that meant. The official letter they had sent him (he knew it was official because there was a stamp that said it was) said that he was fully qualified to participate in the program. So, he was a good candidate for making babies that would grow up to take care of him when he got old. Why didn't they just say it that way? It was the truth.

It sounded like a sweet deal for him. After being shunned by females for so long, he might actually get one now. Not that he was actively seeking a member of the opposite sex at this moment. It was just that when he was out trying to have fun, the guys around him were able to easily hook up with girls, while he was left to watch from the sidelines.

This desperate act by the government leveled the playing field for guys and girls who weren't at all talented with being social. Then again…a few years ago, he gave up being social. Work became everything he needed and wanted in life. Girls, a wife, children…that became the dream.

Sitting at a table in one of the designated centers, he flipped through pages and pages of eligible females who either wanted to participate or had to. Included in this book was a picture of the female, a head shot taken against a neutral backdrop, and then to the side of the picture was their information provided in order: name, birthday, blood type, height, weight, eye and hair color, birthplace, education, employment, likes, and dislikes, as well as a paragraph they had written in hopes of providing something about their personality.

Anything to reel in a good guy. Rich, too.

So far, his luck with this wasn't any better than those socials the guys from work always dragged him to. He passed on girl after girl. None of them were appealing to him. No instant love connection to be made. Not that he believed in love at first sight, but there had to be something, an attraction, similar interests.

He stopped as his gaze lingered on a photo a bit longer than he had on the previous ones. Now here was a girl, no, a woman of beauty. Her eyes pierced right through him. A clawed finger ran down the length of the glossy surface of the photograph. Maybe…

Her vitals were impressive. They were the same age. She had good height, nice weight. And she liked the outdoors. Private schools. Berkeley?! He knew that Berkeley was an expensive American university. And what was she studying? Pediatrics. That was medicine. She was a doctor.

Looks and brains.

So far she was turning out to be a complete package.

'_I've felt like I've lived differently than others, almost an outsider at times. There are things that I'm expected to do and like a good person, I have done what they asked of me. I feel that now I may have a chance to live life as I would like to live it. To find someone who I can talk to, to settle down with and one day raise a nice family.'_

He ripped the page out. Her. She was the one. There were to be no second or third choices. It had to be her. Those words she had written reached out to him as if he could've written the same thing. Perhaps she was the one, his soul mate. And the reason why he couldn't find her was because she was in a foreign country. This was Fate giving him a helping hand. A love connection was going to be made.

**xxx-xxxxxx-xxx**

**roshully's note**: Hi. I'm back with a new story. As always, the first chapter doesn't make one bit of sense and you can't really tell who is who. That and it's a bit short. Oh well.

This was inspired by some articles that I have read. If you do a search on the decline of the Japanese birth rate, you'll see. Strange how the truth can inspire fiction and vice versa.

This one is going to cause me a lot of problems just because I'm too picky, but, I can't get the story out of my head (along with a bunch of others). I've already been doing a lot of research for this already and that has kept me from getting anything actually typed out since I like to hand write everything first. Silly me.

Youkai, hanyou, and humans all live together, like in TGO. Since the two species are so different, I thought that they should have different leaders. That way, Sesshoumaru is still kind of like the Lord of the Western Lands, but instead he is a Prime Minister. Lords only exist in fairy tales and England. And maybe Australia.

Thanks for reading and if you want, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Principle of Existence

**The Principle of Existence**

Summary: Due to a declining birth rate, the government of Japan imposes a drastic new law that forces healthy males and females to get together to make children. For Inuyasha, a hanyou, this may be a chance he thought he never had to have a family. But will he ever find love too?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They belong to the wonderfully talented Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: Adults doing adult things.

**Chapter 2 Clash of the Titans**

She was late. Most definitely late. Or, she wasn't late at all because she just wasn't coming. Not that he wouldn't be surprised by that. That was normal. What did surprise him was that he was matched up with her. Yes, her. The one whose eyes had come alive from the picture he kept on his desk, always watching, always seeing right through him.

And he was shocked that it had reached this point; this face-to-face meeting.

Well, almost. If she ever showed up that is.

This was a fuckin' joke. A big knee-slappin'-

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha looked up from the papers he brought with him. Someone had finally arrived. Female, black hair, eyes that spoke volumes about her life and her experiences in each blink. Her clothing, however, was nothing to be proud of. A bland green turtleneck sweater that was two, maybe even three sizes too big for her small frame and a pair of black slacks that needed to be recycled. She dressed like an old woman. Hell, he'd seen older women who dressed better than she did.

He narrowed his golden eyes at her. She required a second look. Almost a third.

"You're not her. You're…ugly."

"I know I'm not her." The female sat down at his table without as much as a nodded invitation to, ignoring the 'ugly' comment, for now. It wasn't like she hadn't heard the comment tossed her way before. "You're Matsuyama Inuyasha?"

"Maybe," he replied cautiously.

"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome." Kagome bowed her head at him, inwardly cursing that she had forgotten her manners. Sitting down before introducing herself, not exactly the way she had planned it. No going back.

Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms along his wide chest, both rising and falling with each breath he took. She noticed. "So?"

Kagome couldn't help but stare. He was…well, she really didn't want to use the word beautiful, but it was the first and only word to pop into her brain. Long silver hair that she hadn't seen on anyone other than on the youkai Prime Minister. However, Inuyasha's looked healthier, silkier, fuller. Golden eyes that burned like the sun, warming her blood, scorching her soul.

And those ears. Gosh, those ears were so cute, so…no, she wouldn't reach out and pet them. Though she could feel them calling out to her, begging to be scratched.

But above all, it was his aura. It radiated power, sex, and intelligence and underneath it all, there was a warning that he wasn't one to be messed it. Kagome gulped. Why was she here again?

"Right," she finally said, clearing her throat and her perverted thoughts. "Well, I don't know how much they told you."

Claws and fangs. She just now took notice of them. Both deadly. Yet, she was reminded of a rose. He was like a rose. Claws and fangs were nothing more than a defense system to protect itself. Kagome had to remind herself that he wasn't scary. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"I'm supposed to meet someone here regarding this…mating thing."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. At least he knew that it had to do with that. "Oh, good. Great. Okay. Well, that's me…I'm who you're supposed to meet. I'm your liaison."

Inuyasha started to cough uncontrollably until whatever had gotten lodged in his throat disappeared into his stomach. "You're my _what_?" Lesbian? Did she just say lesbian? _Why would I need a lesbian?_

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Did they not tell you?"

"Obviously not." Seriously, lesbian? Was this a joke?

"It's not like there's been a switch or anything. I'm not your…intended." Was that the right word? "You are still paired with Itidaka Kikyou."

All of that pent-up air came whooshing out of Inuyasha's lungs, his body sagging into the chair and a slight smile turning up on his lips. This…wench wasn't his. "Then why are you here and not her?"

"Itidaka-san…well…I'm a bit surprised that you don't know…uh…well, sh-she's…she's an American." Kagome's eyes focused on the corner of the napkin resting underneath Inuyasha's drink. She just couldn't look at him. As if she wasn't good enough to. Yeah, that's what she felt. Not just as a female, but, as Higurashi Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She looked Japanese to me." And beautiful and smart and everything this girl wasn't. Well, she was Japanese, but that's where the similarities ended.

"Oh yes. Her bloodline is pure and her ancestry can be traced back well into the feudal era. It's just that her family moved to California shortly after the isolation period ended and they have been living abroad ever since."

Inuyasha shook his head. He really didn't need the history lesson. "So, you are here to do what exactly?"

"Kikyou…eh, Itidaka-san only speaks English."

"Fuck." The word came out with a quick exhale of breath. It was the only word in his head. The only proper response to what the lesbian – eh, liaison said.

"It's not like the mating thing won't happen. She's relocating over here. She's eager to learn the Japanese language, its customs and everything. She's even enrolled into classes. But it's all new to her and I'm here to help the both of you accommodate each other until she's ready."

With his eyes glancing onto the floor, he frowned. Of course. It had to be difficult, didn't it? There was just no way this was ever going to be easy for him. He might as well go to a bar and pick up someone. At least she would know his language.

Except, he had tried that before.

He heard words. Taking a peek up at his new annoyance, he found her mouth moving. She was talking. Perhaps he should listen. Her presence here was about Kikyou and that was important to him.

"What?"

"I said that Kikyou had a few years of Japanese when she was younger. She's not learning the language from scratch, it's more like a refresher and then she'll go from there."

"Oh."

"Anyway, she will be arriving tomorrow. Her belongings will then be arriving a few days after that."

"They already explained that to me."

Kagome nodded. At least he knew some things about what he was getting involved with. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a piece of paper that she had been instructed to hand to him. "Here is your schedule-"

"My schedule?"

"Yes. You are not required to, but it is highly recommended that you learn some basic English as well as some American customs. Not that… well, it's just so that you aren't surprised by anything that she does that is routine for her."

"Okay." That made sense. His knowledge about Americans and America was limited. A few movies, rumors, and anything he heard in passing that was in the news. But for Kikyou…yeah, he'd do it.

"You'll also be getting a copy of her schedule too, for, well…you know…whatever."

"I get it." His tone was sharp, his words clipped. This was boring, a waste of his time. They could've sent him a letter. A phone call wouldn't work as he hated them. Cursed cell phones. Why did they have to be so damn popular?

And Kagome wouldn't stop talking. "If you need anything…like you find yourself in an emergency or if Kikyou is unable to adequately explain something in Japanese, here is my card. My home number and cell phone number are both listed on there. In case you don't have it, here is Kikyou's flight information. I'll be there to help you two get through the greetings. And if there are no immediate questions or concerns, I will, uh, take my leave. Please read through everything by tomorrow. Very important."

"Yeah, sure," he casually replied, tossing the stuff to some empty part of the table. He'd get around to it, sometime.

"Great. Uh, well, have a good rest of your day. And I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome hurried out of her chair and away from him. Appearances were deceiving. Maybe rose was a bad analogy. He was…he was a jerk. No consideration for anyone other than himself. And he _had_ called her ugly. That was proof of his being a jerk. Everyone else just said it behind her back. Never in her face.

The chilling air hit her hard, causing her bones to shake in their joints. Kagome stuffed her hands into her pockets, desperately searching for her knitted gloves, the ones she always carried with her. Except for today. Lately, things had been getting bad. Her mind was so unfocused. Forgetting this, forgetting that.

Her name was Kagome. And her job was to help two people meet, learn, and, hopefully, fall in love.

No wonder she couldn't think about anything else.

Kagome then hurried back into the café hoping to catch him before he left. She did remember something. It was important. She thought it was.

"Matsuyama-san," she called out as she dodged patrons huddled around a tiny table drinking their teas and sending messages on their cell phones. Her bag got caught on the back of a chair, yanking her backwards. Kagome stumbled and bumped into someone. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." She bowed several times, offering her deepest apologies for causing them any interruption. Looking up, she found Inuyasha to still be seated at the table. "Matsuyama-san."

"What?"

"May I…uh, may I offer one little suggestion?"

"Hurry up."

"Your clothing." He looked great. He just wasn't dressed in the finest threads. In fact, it looked like they both shopped at the same secondhand shop. But she washed her clothes. "Maybe something cleaner and not so shredded might help make a good first impression."

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat. "What's wrong with my clothes? I fuckin' work hard for a living, unlike some people."

Kagome gasped. Was he directing that comment toward her? He couldn't be insinuating that she didn't work hard. That she…No, she wouldn't get into this right now. Not with him. He was embarking on something that over three-fourths of Japan was getting into. No doubt he was just cautious and nervous. That's it.

"Don't get me wrong. I wasn't suggesting that…I admire those that…well…anyway, please just think about it. It's her first time here, and for Americans, Japan has this image of being truly…eh…different. She'll be just as scared as you are, confused, nervous, and you'll want her to feel welcomed."

"Keh, I know that." Did he look stupid to her?

"Wonderful. So, again, review the information I've given to you and I'll see you at the airport."

He just rolled his eyes as that female annoyance walked away. She was clumsy as her purse got caught on the same exact chair that she picked on earlier. A mess was what she was. Already she was driving him nuts. He couldn't imagine having to depend on her for anything.

How come women were so much trouble? They were for him. Still, in the long run, this could be perfect for him. Marriages used to be arranged all of the time. Maybe free will with love was the wrong way to go. Kikyou would be his soul mate. The one he'd live with and the one he couldn't live without.

Yet, nothing in life ever came easy for him. This probably wouldn't be any different. Pulling out the picture of Kikyou, his eyes stared at hers. Lost. He could get lost in them. He wanted to be lost. Lost meant he wasn't here, in this world, the one that hated him. The world that didn't want anything to do with him. In her eyes, he believed he could find salvation.

-

Kagome folded the neck of her faded navy blue turtleneck collar over as she got ready for the day. Today was the day that the couple she had been assigned to were going to make their first official greeting and she had to be prepared as best as she could.

Flipping her dark hair out from underneath the cotton cloth, she tried hard to pat it down flat, but it just refused, always floating back up. Instead of having normal hair like other Japanese girls, hers was thick and voluminous. Instead of lying flat like silk, it was just a huge mess. Static electricity ruled her hair today, almost making it look like she was afraid of something.

Hugging a dark ankle-length floral skirt around her hips, with black leggings underneath, she slipped her sock-covered feet into a pair of flat brown loafers, coins gone long ago. Stepping in front of the full-length mirror that was secured to the back of her bedroom door, she checked herself out.

She looked ready. She felt ready.

Either way, she had to be ready.

According to her schedule, she was meeting with Inuyasha at the airport prior to Kikyou's arrival. She frowned. He wasn't what she imagined him to be at all. Well, maybe not him specifically, but him and this whole process put together. She had had an ideal and, yesterday, she was introduced to what the people involved were really like.

She didn't expect this job to be easy, but Inuyasha was going to make it exceptionally difficult. His attitude and his…well, his attitude just wasn't going to make her part any easier. But no one knew what was expected of this. Or was it just him? Maybe she should've asked for more money.

Once she was as satisfied as she was going to be with her appearance, she hurried out to the main room of her apartment. She placed all of the things she would need into her trusty yellow backpack. Pens, pencils, paper, books – almost as if she were going to school – were all packed up. Kagome chuckled at the thought. As much as she had enjoyed school, she had enough of it for now. It was time for her to be a functioning member of society and work in the real world.

But was this real?

Her government had practically forced arranged marriages on its citizens so that they could become baby-making machines. It seemed more like a science fiction scenario than anything she thought she would ever live through. At least they weren't cloning people yet. And if this mating thing didn't work out, would they just start mixing boy fluids with girl fluids and deliver families test-tube babies?

Robots seemed like the new future thing to replace children, but, someone had to build the robots and program them. So until Isaac Asimov's stories were realized, it was to be done the old-fashioned way. How much of this was already like science fiction? Kagome shook her head. She read way too many books.

Kagome hurried back into her bedroom to do a double-take in the mirror. She never worried about how she looked, not until now. Her face, like always, bore no makeup, nothing to enhance features that she didn't find appealing at all. She didn't need to try to look like someone she wasn't. And her hair…it needed to just be pulled back – a braid. That would keep her hair under containment for the day.

Now that she was finally ready, she put on her thick parka, grabbed her yellow backpack and purse, and reached for the door as soon as everything was on her shoulders.

Meow…

"Oh Buyo," Kagome groaned out at the sound of her cat. "Mommy will be gone for most of the day. You already have food and water. Okay?" The cat rubbed its fat, round body around her ankles, the contact of the fur with the material of the skirt being prime ingredients for more static electricity. "No, you _don't_ want to go outside. It's not nice outside today. Oh, that reminds me…I need my umbrella. Thanks, Buyo."

The cat meowed as Kagome scratched its plump head in gratitude. Dropping her bags, she ran to the closet and rummaged through her junk until she found her umbrella. Nothing could stop her from frowning at its condition. Was it really going to keep her dry? Problem or not, she didn't have much of a choice. Well, it was either get rained on without the umbrella or hope that her umbrella held up against the force of the downfall outside. The chances of the umbrella winning that were nil.

"I'm going."

Kagome locked her cat up in her tiny apartment and quickly headed to the stairs. It was a few blocks to the train station and then a forty minute ride to the airport. Kikyou's flight wasn't due in for another two hours. That gave her one hour to get to the airport and one hour with Inuyasha.

After wading through the puddles and crowds to get to the train station, she was relieved when she found a seat on the train and settled in. She pulled out a book and started to read so she could pass the long ride out. However, her mind couldn't focus on the words as it drifted to her thoughts; thoughts about how she was going to make a relationship, one that worked, between the Japanese hanyou and the American woman.

She had conversed with Kikyou many times, mostly with e-mails due to the time difference. The woman was well educated, wrote eloquently and with such grace. Kagome found herself watching her word usages, wanting to send nothing short of perfect grammar. But it was hard to keep up with the woman as Kagome didn't use that kind of English vocabulary often.

Not only did there exist the language barrier between Inuyasha and Kikyou, but they all had full schedules. According to what information Inuyasha supplied, he worked a lot. It didn't exactly specify what it was he did, though she expected it to be hard work, something that required him to wear such ragged clothing. Kikyou, besides taking Japanese lessons, would also be working too. So, between their work schedules and her classes, Kagome had to find time to teach them about their cultures and each other until Kikyou was able to converse without a translator.

And that would ultimately be up to the two of them. Kikyou, she was sure, would be a quick learner. It was Inuyasha that she had to be worried about. He seemed to have a strong stubborn streak. She felt that from him. He was her challenge.

The airport finally came into view. Watching as the planes taxied around, taking off or landing, Kagome recalled a time when she really wanted to be a stewardess. She could travel the world freely, meeting new and interesting people and helping them arrive at their destination using the skills she had. Instead, she got picked up by the government because they needed children.

Kagome groaned. This wasn't how she had her life planned out at all. She figured that with her linguistic abilities, she would be doing something more…exciting. Not that she expected her life to be like James Bond. But, more along the lines of sitting in on top secret negotiations or helping to secure multi-billion dollar international business deals. There was also the chance to mingle with celebrities. Many of them came over from the United States and did commercials here that Americans would never see. Or at least something along those lines.

Nope. Nothing like that. Yes, she was a civil servant. She even had a government ID card as proof. Instead, she had to do something she had absolutely no experience in; love and children.

Scratch that. They didn't even have to even fall in love. Kagome fisted her tiny hands. The government was just using this law and the children born from it as some economic safety net just so they had social security when they retired. And they so easily tossed around phrases such as 'preserving who we are' and 'securing a future.' Money was barely mentioned as a footnote. The secret agenda.

She stepped off the train and waited for it to leave before heading toward the airport so she could avoid that initial crowd. It was also fiercely raining out. Getting drenched would not be the proper way to make a first in-person impression with Kikyou. Looking at her tattered umbrella, this was the year to buy a new one.

And so she ran…well, lightly jogged, across the street to the airport. Kagome wasn't ever one for sports. She was the opposite of sports. Clumsy. Accident Prone. Two left feet. Just a few phrases to describe the rhythm and grace she had. Her family never did buy her that bicycle she wanted when she was eight. It wasn't until she was much older that they finally relented. Evidently, they were all afraid for her safety. Apparently, not even helmets, knee pads, and elbow pads were enough to protect her.

Kagome winced as her shoes and socks soaked up the cold water from the maze of puddles. Droplets splashed on her legs, wetting her leggings and the hem of her skirt was damp as well. With her luck, she'd be sick by the end of the day.

Kagome sagged her shoulders as she let out a huff inside the airport. It was wet outside and crowded inside, filled with damp people, too. She was glad she left early or else she would've been late. One thing she would have to teach Kikyou about Japanese society: you are never late, and never early, but always on time. Everyone owned at least one watch.

"Maybe I can convince Inuyasha to buy her a nice watch for a welcome gift?"

With a renewed feeling of energy, Kagome bobbed and weaved her way over to the place she had planned to meet with Inuyasha. There was a little preparation to do prior to Kikyou's arrival. First impressions were important and she was going to make sure that Inuyasha made the best one he could.

"Welcome to Starbucks. What would you like today?"

Kagome squinted her eyes as she read over the menu. So many choices. Such expensive choices. Normally, she didn't spend money on luxury items like Starbucks coffee. She had tea at home she could drink. But she was shivering and needed something to warm her up quickly.

"I'll have a strawberry hot chocolate please."

"What size would you like?"

"The smallest one, please," she answered. Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out her owl coin purse. As the barista told Kagome her total, she opened the mouth of the owl up and counted out the exact amount. She wasn't going to get rich from this job. Her yen-pinching days were far from over.

"Thank you. Please wait at the other end of the counter for your order."

Kagome nodded as she slowly made her way along the counter. As she walked, she slipped her coin pouch back into her purse.

This job wasn't permanent. They had told her that it would last at most a year. Even a year's worth of work wasn't guaranteed. The government really liked Kikyou's profile and believed that she would make an excellent asset to the new Japanese society the government was building.

Her tiny cup of lukewarm chocolate with the barest hint of strawberry flavor was waiting for her at the end of the counter. She took a sip and felt that it wasn't doing what she needed it to. Shivering, she sipped her chocolate milk as she made her way over to her predetermined meeting point. She knew of a place near Kikyou's gate so they wouldn't be too far away. She only hoped that Inuyasha was there.

A quick survey of the area revealed no silver-haired males in the vicinity. But she was still early. Kagome found a table that would work for what she had planned. During her wait for Inuyasha, Kagome pulled out some pens and a couple pieces of paper.

Kagome carefully and neatly wrote out a few basic words. She had found this to be a good technique for beginners. It was how she learned her first language. It'd be good enough for now until Inuyasha decided whether or not he wanted to take classes. He wasn't required to learn English; Kagome had only suggested.

"Ah, Matusyama-san, over here," Kagome called out when she spotted Inuyasha's unique hair color and adorable ears, her hand waving to give him her location. The moment he turned towards her direction, the waving stopped. She gasped at the sight of him, her hand falling slowly down back to her side, her eyes wide as saucers and her mouth falling open.

He did listen to her.

Instead of wearing those dirty work clothes, he was dressed in loose-fitting dark grey slacks with a long sleeve white cotton shirt. His mass of silver hair was brushed and hung loosely down his back. He sauntered over in her direction. Kagome blushed, turning away because she just couldn't look at him anymore.

_Sinful._

"You lied to me."

"Huh?" What? Kagome closed her eyes tightly, wishing the image of a clean Inuyasha out of her head.

"You lied," he repeated as he sat down at the table with Kagome. "Kikyou's flight isn't landing for another hour."

"I know." Her voice was soft and shook. What was wrong with her? Cold. That is it. She was still cold.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I uh… I wanted…well…I thought that you would like to learn how to welcome Kikyou to Japan."

"I can do that."

"In English?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth and then closed it quickly. "No," he muttered quietly.

"That's okay. I'll teach you. I helped her with her introductions in Japanese."

"Keh."

"Here. I wrote it all out for you." Kagome pulled out her pale blue paper with ducklings swimming along the bottom of the page. "All you need to do is read it a few times and memorize it."

Inuyasha snatched the paper from her fingers and glared at what she had written. Her hand writing was readable, not as bad as his, but decent enough.

"He-ro, mai nemu izu Inuyasha. Pureezu chu mi-to you… What the fuck am I sayin'?"

"You're introducing yourself. That's all. Hello, my name is Inuyasha. Please to meet you. It's simple, polite-"

"I don't talk like that."

"What?"

"I don't fuckin' sound like that."

"Oh, okay. Then, uh…how would you introduce yourself to Kikyou if she were fluent in Japanese?"

"Oi, I'm Inuyasha."

"Tha-that's it?"

"Yeah, what more do you need? It's my name."

"I suppose you just want to say your name."

"That works. Less talking."

"You're serious?"

"I am."

"Just your name, nothing else. That's…"

"It's what?"

"Eh, nothing. Nothing. If that's the way you prefer, then, okay. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Kikyou is really nervous about speaking Japanese to a native speaker. She doesn't want to mess it up." Kagome leaned in toward Inuyasha, elbows on the table as she rested her chin on her neatly folded hands. "Is that why you're not saying anything in English to her? You're not afraid of sounding bad, are you?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide before narrowing in anger at her. "No. It's just…I'm not a talkative person. There's no reason for me to say crap I don't mean."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "So you're not going to be pleased to meet her?"

"That's no-keh. Anything else?" He was so not going to get into that kind of argument with her.

"Well, let's see. After the flight, there's the part where we go out for some lunch and if the two of you have any general questions, you can ask them. If we have time, we can show her where you live, though she won't be moving in for a while. The government has made arrangements for her to stay in an apartment while she works and goes to school before moving in with you."

"And then?"

"Uh…you go and she checks into her hotel room."

"Fine."

"No one is really sure how this is going to really work out."

"That's the government for you."

Kagome smiled. "That's true. Sometimes they create laws with some good intentions without really thinking how it'll affect the future."

"But you're one of them."

She shook her head as she pulled her arms off the table. "Kind of. I don't make the rules. I just follow them. Anyway, getting back…I have a few places picked out for us to eat at unless you want to recommend a place."

Inuyasha shook his head. He usually ate at the rundown ramen shops, or grabbed something from a yakatori cart. They were open late enough and the food was decent and filling. They weren't the type of places to take a lady to.

"Okay. These restaurants are dual language, so it'll be easier for her to start making those adjustments she will need to make. If you're ready, let's head over to her gate. Here, for you. I made a sign with her name on it in both English and Japanese. She said she knew the kanji for her name."

With an arched brow, he stared at the sign with disgust. "I'm not holding a sign."

"Why not?" Kagome whined as she glanced at her carefully prepared sign. "This way she'll notice you."

Inuyasha sighed. Wench had a point. They did exchange photos, but the sign could help in case she was unsure. Then again, how many guys in Japan had hair like his? He rolled his amber orbs as he snatched the sign from her. Inuyasha already felt stupid for just taking the sign.

He sighed as he stood there waiting. One end of the sign dropped down as he lost all interest in the sign and all of his patience. If that stupid plane didn't land soon…

"Flight 823, Los Angeles to Tokyo has now landed. Flight 823, Los Angeles to Tokyo has now landed."

"That's her," Kagome squealed clapping her hands together before straining her neck to watch the passengers exit the plane.

Another eye roll from Inuyasha. He figured that on some level, he should be as excited as he was for Kikyou's arrival, but he wasn't. It just wasn't the type of guy he was. Though, to know that maybe now, he wouldn't be or feel so alone anymore did make him want to smile.

He didn't.

Kagome stood up on her tiptoes, impersonating a giraffe as she tried to stretch her body tall enough to look above the crowds for Kikyou. She had seen several pictures of the Japanese-American woman. Her employer had Kikyou send several pictures in, choosing the best for the book. They had given copies to Kagome so she could recognize her.

It was only after a dozen or so people had walked through the gate before they both spotted Kikyou. Even without the pictures, it was easy to guess that the woman was her. Inuyasha felt his breath leave him altogether, leaving his chest tight and empty. Her picture sucked. Her, now, in the flesh, she was amazing.

Kikyou was taller than most Japanese girls, mostly due to growing up in America. Her sleek, shiny obsidian hair was brushed back, stick-straight and kept in a neat ponytail at the base of her neck. Hard stone-colored eyes gazed straight ahead as she took confident steps away from the gate.

Her slender, lithe body was dressed in classic black slacks topped with a white blouse and a dark grey cashmere sweater warming her shoulders. She walked with such poise and grace, one had to wonder if she was royalty.

Inuyasha completely dropped the sign as his eyes couldn't leave her form. She was…she was so much more. Her face had occupied his dreams for some time now. Now he could lose himself with her…to her.

"Kikyou, over here," Kagome called out in English, waving her hands up in the air. "That's her," she pointed out to her.

"I know what she looks like, wench."

Kagome scowled at the inappropriate term used for her. But she didn't have a chance to say anything in retaliation. "Kikyou, you made if safely," she said in English. "How was your flight?"

"Long."

"Of course. Would you like to make your introduction now?"

Kikyou nodded. She put her carry-on down on the floor. Looking at Inuyasha, her cheeks blushed as she bowed to him.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Kikyou desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

Kagome beamed. Her accent and pitch, even the pronunciation, catching the silent vowels, it was all perfect. Kikyou was going to be a quick learner and that would make Kagome's job much easier. She then looked over at Inuyasha and gave him a look that told him he needed to make a response.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome could accept that. It wasn't what she thought it should be, but, somehow Inuyasha innately understood the formality, actually informality, of Americans. Either that, or Inuyasha was just that rude.

"Kikyou, let's go pick up your baggage and then we can follow the itinerary."

Kikyou nodded in agreement with this as she had helped to create the plan they would follow today. Picking her carry-on back up, she waited to follow Kagome. Smiling at Kikyou, she then turned to Inuyasha.

"Offer to carry her bag," she whispered to him.

"Keh. In case you forgot, I don't speak English."

"At least 90 percent of the way we communicate with each other is through hand signals and body language. Just reaching out for her bag slowly would clue her in." Kagome pronounced each word harshly, but whispered. She didn't want to raise any of Kikyou's suspicions.

"You're telling me that the Japanese body language is the same as English?"

"Enough so."

"Fine." Inuyasha stopped and turned, causing Kikyou to stop as well. Reaching out with his clawed hand, palm up, he motioned to her bag. Kikyou stared at him for a moment as she tried to figure out what he was trying to do. What he was gesturing at prompted her to glance at the weight on her shoulder. Kikyou slid her bag off her shoulder and handed the strap to Inuyasha. She couldn't hide her blush.

"Arigatou," she said softly, remembering the word her grandmother forced her to say in Japanese.

"This way," Kagome said in English and then in Japanese, beaming at the scene that just took place. She sighed. Talk about repeating herself. She knew she would quickly learn to say what she needed to using the least amount of words possible. As well as invest in a lemon tree with a beehive in to add honey and lemon to the massive amounts of tea she would be drinking from all of the talking.

The three of them walked quietly, Inuyasha and Kikyou following behind Kagome by a few steps as they headed towards baggage claim. It was going to be difficult to hold conversations for a while. Until then, they would all have to get used to a little silence.

"You mean I have to carry all of her bags?" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kagome explained some American male customs.

"Do you want to impress her?"

"Why do I need to impress her?"

Kagome shook her head as Kikyou pulled her two large-sized suitcases from the rapid-moving conveyor belt. "Is that everything?"

"Yes."

"Would you like some help?" Inuyasha quickly spoke the words, in his native tongue, holding out his hand, looking rather bored by the whole custom.

Again, Kikyou blushed as she took a quick peek at Inuyasha. She bowed to him before saying, "Can you tell him that he's very kind?"

Kagome flashed a warm smile at both of them, her heart warming at the interaction between the two of them. They were perfect for each other in a weird way. She was grace and manners and he was brawn and attitude. The reluctant hero saving the princess, or something like that.

"Kikyou says that you're very kind for offering to carry, eh…" Kagome glanced down at Kikyou's luggage, "well, to wheel her luggage for her."

Inuyasha took hold of the handles before giving Kagome a hard glare. "You're a fuckin' sneaky wench."

"So, she's impressed. Let's head for the exit and, uh, get a taxi."

Once again they were both following Kagome quietly. Inuyasha pulled two suitcases behind him, and had the carry-on strapped across his chest. A growl rumbled in his chest at his new designated position: bellboy.

"Kikyou, how…" Oh wait, she already asked about the flight. "Was the weather this bad when you left California?" Kagome asked as she tried to start a small conversation to hopefully make the woman feel a bit more welcomed. Normally, she was the type that kept to herself, believing that if anyone wanted to share anything with her, they would. Kagome didn't like butting into people's lives. She kept her life mostly private and felt that others might feel the same way.

"It was sunny," she replied as her attention was kept on all of the signs around her in a language she just couldn't read. "Which one of these is the restroom?"

"Oh. Right. Long flight…um…" Kagome read each of the signs looking for the right one. She didn't come to the airport often enough to be familiar with the locations of bathrooms and particular shops. "That one, right there," she said pointing to the blue sign above two openings leading into the bathrooms. "It says 'toire.' That symbol there…with the horizontal line and the two that kinda curve into each other with the one on the left bending underneath the line – that's the kanji for woman or female. So, anything relating to a female will most likely contain this kanji."

Kikyou had paid close attention to her mini lesson. She knew she would have to not just learn, but memorize the almost three thousand kanji in use as she took her crash course in Japanese. She had been told that she would learn to speak it before they did any real serious study of the written language.

"If you'll excuse me then."

Once Kikyou had stepped away, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "She's going to the restroom."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Really?" she asked surprised that he somehow got the gist of their conversation.

"You said 'toire.'"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I um…I'm not trained as a language teacher or even as a professional translator, so, this is new to me as well."

"Keh."

Kagome sighed. There was just nothing she could say or do. "Um, I'll be right back." Kagome said as she glanced over at a small kiosk not far from where they were standing. "I need a tissue."

"Just hurry. She'll be out any moment."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned and hurried over to the kiosk before a small smile shone on her face. He really wanted everything with Kikyou to be perfect. It was incredibly sweet. Maybe it was true, that most rough n' tough guys were really teddy bears with armor.

When she made it to the kiosk, she sneezed. Looking up she found the keeper of the kiosk chuckling at her. His eyes twinkled, betraying his old age.

"Here you go miss," he said, offering her a tissue.

Kagome bowed her head to him. "Thank you. A pack of those please."

Nodding he set a small package of tissues on the counter. "I see the cold rain has gotten to you too."

Rain? That's right. It was raining when she arrived. And she was without her umbrella. However, she didn't know if it was still going to be raining out or not. "This'll be everything," she informed the clerk as she glanced back over at where she left Inuyasha waiting for Kikyou.

As soon as the transaction was complete, she hurried back over to the hanyou. He didn't acknowledge her presence. His bright golden eyes were fixated on his soon-to-be mate. Kagome could only grin silly at the couple. She couldn't help it. She was a sucker for romance and true love. Everyone deserved love. It was one of the reasons why she accepted this temporary side job.

And the benefits were a plus.

"I'm back," Kagome whispered to the spaced-out hanyou. Not that she expected him to hear her or reply, but, she had to say something to bring him back to earth.

When Kikyou rejoined the group, Inuyasha picked up the handles to the suitcases and muttered "Ikou" to the girls. Kagome gasped at him, quickly closed her mouth and followed him towards the exit. That was one way for Kikyou to learn their language, as well as Inuyasha's mannerisms. At least right now Kikyou didn't know that Inuyasha used the rude form of 'let's go.'

The trio walked toward the exit and made it in good time. For some reason, people parted for them as they cut through the crowd. Kagome took a glance over at Inuyasha. It was him. People were…scared of him? His aura was rough, a bit menacing, but she felt no true wrath. He was harmless, right?

As they reached the exit, Kagome sulked and groaned. It was still raining out. And from the heavy flapping of the flags posted outside, it was also windy. Cold. It looked cold. Like, really cold. She wasn't too fond of the cold.

"I'm going to go and get us a taxi," Kagome said to Kikyou. The American just nodded her head and stayed quiet as she waited.

"Inuyasha, wait here with Kikyou. I'm going to get us a taxi."

"Keh, I can get one."

"No. Please, stay with Kikyou. I know that it'll be awkward, but, you two need to learn to be comfortable with each other."

"Fine then. Just hurry. We're both hungry."

"Okay."

Kagome shivered hard as the burst of cold air latched onto her skin. She pulled the thick color of her sweater up before digging into her pockets for her gloves. Here digits were already blue and numbing.

Frowning at the prospects for flagging down a taxi, she stepped out from underneath the overhang. Rain pelted her. Her hair was instantly soaked, flattening out her unruly mane. She shivered once more. Her feet…Kagome glanced down. Just great. She was standing in a puddle.

"Taxi," Kagome called out, waving a hand in the air as it cut through the chilling rain. "Taxi!"

One, two of them passed her, looking for dry customers to sit in their vehicles. Finally, one stopped. Kagome hurried over as the door automatically opened up for her.

"Oh thank you. Could you wait for one moment? My clients are inside."

"Sure."

"Great."

Kagome quickly ran over to the entrance, her thoughts wandering off to an old question about whether one got wet faster running or by walking in the rain. Her mind did like to go places that were a bit off-topic most of the time. When she reached the doors, she shook all nonsensical thoughts out of her head. She had a real job to focus on now. No more day dreaming.

"Okay, I got us one." She recited the phrase in the two languages.

"Isn't it meeting us at the doors?" Kikyou asked as her eyes narrowed at the sight of the downpour, as well as a soaked Kagome. She didn't want to look like that.

Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "No. There isn't any room."

Kikyou made an obvious frown. She'd wait if she had to. There was no way she was going to walk out there in that. In the part of California she was from, they received very little rain. In the winters, they had their storms, but this rain reminded her of the Seattle rain stereotype. Constant, nonstop rain.

And it was so depressing.

Kagome slowly shimmied over to Inuyasha, pressing the umbrella she had purchased at the kiosk into his free hand. "Offer this to her."

Inuyasha looked down at the umbrella. So, that was the delay. He was curious as to what the two women were talking about. The rain. Since Kagome was already rained on, it was Kikyou who had the problem with the weather.

Holding up the umbrella, he motioned for her to step outside. Kikyou blushed at his gentle manners. She didn't know he had an umbrella on him.

Kagome smiled. "Let's hurry before the taxi driver thinks we've abandoned him."

Now that the keeping dry issue was solved, they followed Kagome outside into the wet cold to where she left the taxi. Kikyou was momentarily surprised by the doors that automatically opened. Inuyasha held onto the umbrella, keeping Kikyou nice and dry as she climbed inside the taxi.

The cab driver met them outside to help place the luggage into the trunk. Kagome helped too, thanking the driver repeatedly for waiting and not letting someone else steal it from her. Inuyasha returned Kagome's umbrella to her, but before he could ask about why she hadn't used it earlier, she ushered him into the backseat of the taxi so they could get to lunch.

Kagome gave the driver the name of the restaurant, as well as its general location as Japan didn't use physical addresses like they did in the U.S. But she was pretty sure the taxi driver knew exactly where the restaurant was. It was a part of their job and their training. It was bad service if the taxi driver couldn't find their passenger's location. The driver not only knew of the restaurant, but he also knew the quickest route. They were on their way.

Lunch was short and direct. That was a given since that language barrier was up and impossible to break down at the moment. It wasn't a meal where everyone knew each other and shared stories, instead, Kagome shared recalled information they most likely had, explained Kikyou's current living arrangements, as well as Inuyasha's job arrangements.

Kagome had folders prepared, one for each of them. They contained all of Kagome's contact information: phone, cell phone, email address and directions to her meager little apartment. For Inuyasha, they shared his cell phone and business number, work hours, and directions to his place. He told them he didn't like using phones and he didn't like to be bothered at work.

Kikyou, as of yet, did not have a cell phone, but had plans to get one with Kagome later in the week. She was staying at a nearby hotel, so directions to that hotel, room number, and phone number were provided. Also, Kikyou had a job lined up at one of the largest hospitals in the city. One benefit of working at one of those was that most of the doctors knew English in some form. English was unofficially the language of math, science, and medicine.

Kikyou was also signed up to learn the language. For several hours each day, she had Japanese lessons before her scheduled time at the hospital, which was part-time until she passed all of the language proficiency tests. Afterwards, there were the plans to move in with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha worked during the hours Kikyou was both at school and at work, so there wouldn't be any conflicts. His hours were flexible, so he could come and go as he pleased. That was his preferred method of conducting work.

Inuyasha had to excuse himself as soon as the bill had been paid for. He had work-related appointments to be at, though he wasn't too happy to be going to them. Kagome accompanied Kikyou to her hotel in case she needed any help checking in. The rest of the day was for rest, as well as the next, so that Kikyou could recover from her jet lag.

Kagome, when finally alone standing outside of Kikyou's hotel, sighed. This allowed shivers she had suppressed earlier to return. It was still cold, colder now that the day was winding down and the rain and wind still hadn't let up.

"Oh no," Kagome groaned as she smacked her forehead. Her umbrella. The new one she bought at the airport was left to travel in the taxi. She had let Inuyasha borrow it for Kikyou's sake and was so determined to get them food, she totally spaced on it.

Frowning, she reached into her purse and pulled out one of the cute, childish things she owned; a felt turtle coin purse. However, the one thing not so cute about it was that it was practically empty. Working for the government had its benefits, as well as its obvious downfalls.

Pay day was still several days away.

With no money for an umbrella, or a taxi, she walked her way through the water-covered sidewalks to the nearest train station. She should've been stingier with her umbrella. Instead of loaning it out to Inuyasha, she could've made him buy one.

But Kikyou appreciated the gesture. And Inuyasha was nice enough about the whole thing to go along with what he was obviously uncomfortable with. Kagome had to remember, it was about the two of them, not her. In time, she would no longer need to help Inuyasha impress Kikyou because it would become natural.

As it was for all men who fell in love with the woman they were destined to be with.

roshully's note: Ugh, this chapter kicked I got it done. Finally. Please read through the notes I have here that explain some of the cultural differences that Kikyou is experiencing.

Thanks for reading. And thanks for those that left reviews.

For Japanese names, the family name (what we would consider a last name) comes first before the given name when introducing one self. This is because Japan is more of a pluralistic society. So the focus is on the group and not so much the individual. This is changing somewhat, but a lot of politicians want to make sure that individualism doesn't corrupt the youth. Also, business cards are very popular when making introductions, so that the name is presented with the correct kanji.

Ancestry, as well as blood and citizenship, are still important. It is very difficult for an outsider to obtain Japanese citizenship unless you can prove that you have some blood connection to a citizen or someone who is a Japanese citizen adopts you.

Giving gifts is a really important and valuable custom in Japan. Not only is the act of giving a gift important, but the way that it is presented is important as well.

From what I have been told and understand, is that males don't do what we in America would consider 'gentleman-like manners,' such as holding the door open so women can enter first, carrying things for them, etc. In Japan, men would enter buildings first because they have a higher social authority than women. I'm not saying that men are necessarily more important than women, but, outside of the household, men hold authority that women do not. This is why Inuyasha protests to carrying Kikyou's luggage.

Yes, taxi cabs in Japan have automatic doors. When I saw them in a video for the first time, I was so absolutely amazed. That, and the insides are plush, the seats are covered. So much nicer than some of the ones I've ridden in the U.S.

When I was looking into getting my master's, I was told that I would have to learn two other languages. I think that was specific to my area of study, however, a lot of foreign doctors are required to learn English just because it is becoming the dominant language of medicine and science. I was watching a Japanese drama and the lead female character was a doctor and she had to translate research papers into English. It's not odd to know another language for advance studies. Share knowledge.

Gas is atrociously expensive in Japan because it has to be imported from other countries, so the majority of the population depends on other modes of transportation: taxi, trains, subways, bikes. The train/subway system in Japan is one of the best in the world. The entire country is timed to the train/subway schedules. However, they stop running at midnight, and taxis are incredibly expensive. So, choose your transportation wisely.

Lastly, language translations.

Hajimemashite. – hajimeru is the Japanese verb meaning 'to begin'. So, this translates into something like, 'we have begun' and it relates to starting a new relationship. But, that doesn't make much English sense, so you can easily translate into something like 'how do you do?'

Watashi wa Kikyou desu. – 'I am Kikyou.' The more formal way of this is to say 'watashi no namae wa Kikyou desu, which is 'My name is Kikyou.'

Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Yoroshiku is a word that has no literal direct translation into English. It is used in a lot of different situations. It is a word that hopes to appeal to someone's generosity. For Kikyou, she is asking Inuyasha to take care of her, to guide her, that sort of stuff. Is almost like saying 'please with a cherry on top'. You are trying to find a person's soft spot and hope that they will do what you are asking of them.

Thanks again. Most likely more language and/or cultural lessons next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The Principle of Existence

**The Principle of Existence**

Summary: Due to a declining birth rate, the government of Japan imposes a drastic new law that forces healthy males and females to get together to make children. For Inuyasha, a hanyou, this may be a chance he thought he never had to have a family. But will he ever find love too?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They belong to the wonderfully talented Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: Adults doing adult things.

**Chapter 3 MisMatched**

Her body shook with violent sobs. Tears freely flowed down red cheeks, easily defeating an entire box of tissue. Red puffy eyes squinted at the words that she just had to read. It was an absolute must. Not even some supernatural force could stop her. This had special powers over her.

Knock. Knock.

Okay, so maybe there was one force in this world that could make her look away. But…her eyes returned to the words…so many words…

"Kagome, open up."

Kagome whined as she stood up from her spot on the floor. Using one hand to hold her oversized, overweight yellow terry cloth robe closed, her other hand just couldn't down her current obsession.

"Kagome, I know you're in there. Open up please."

Kagome let out a huff as she made her way over to the door. Tearing her reddened eyes away from her book, she quickly undid all of the locks and opened the door for her impatient guest.

"About time. Oh…sorry, new book."

Nodding, Kagome did her best to clean herself up. She wiped the large sleeve across her face, smearing tears and other bodily fluids across her cheeks. "Yeah. Came in the mail this morning. So, what's up Sango?" Kagome bent the corner of the page she was reading and slipped the paperback novel into her pocket. "Tea?"

"No, something stronger."

Kagome glanced at the clock. It was after three in the afternoon, so they were okay. "Beer then?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders as she flopped down onto the small two-person couch. "It's a start."

Kagome chuckled as she carried two bottles of beer over to Sango. She opened them up and handed one out to get Sango started. Something had set her best friend off. Though, sometimes it was rather easy to rile Sango up over small matters. None of them had ever lead to them sharing beers this early in the day.

The moment Kagome pulled her feet up underneath her, she pulled her book out and continued right where she left off, tears included.

"That good?"

"Uh-oh, yes." Kagome showed the cover to Sango.

"The Sins of Shangri-la. Mmm…never heard of it before. What's it about? Other than romance."

"Well, yes, other than romance, it's this continuing series of this girl who saves a mysterious stranger from death. He's targeted by some powerful people and by association she becomes a target. As repayment for saving his life, he promises to protect her. And they have to find out why they are after him since he suffered amnesia from the incident that almost lead to his death. So, it's more than just romance."

"Good sex?"

"Oh no Sango." Kagome sputtered out her face growing hot. "Romance doesn't always have to include sex, or at least long, metaphorically stuffed passages of it. There is love. I like the love aspect of it."

Sango sighed as she stared at her half empty beer bottle. "Love is dead."

That made Kagome look up from her book. "What makes you say that?"

"Our government murdered it with this law of theirs. Just…"

Kagome tossed her book aside as it dawned on her what had Sango ready to drink her fridge empty. An oversized smile sprang forth on Kagome's still puffy and red face. "You got your letter."

Just like how Inuyasha and Kikyou found out about each other and their matching, Sango had received a letter explaining to her who her chosen male was, among other minor details.

"Yeah, I got it," she grumbled, downing more of the pale ale.

"Well, who is it? Your first pick? Is he tall, dark and handsome?"

"No. He's…" and the thought of the whole process made her blood boil with rage. "He's just not for me, okay?"

"Um…Sango," Kagome started as it sounded like Sango knew exactly who this person was. "Do you know him already?"

Sango threw the letter at Kagome. Kagome picked it up and her eyes scanned past everything, searching for a name. The name was – Kagome froze. It couldn't be. She knew him too. Now she understood why Sango was acting so upset.

"Miroku? Our Miroku is your fated Miroku?"

"Who picks the couples? So-called experts? Or is it some random computer-generated program that just spits names out? I thought this was a serious matter."

"Sango, it's like…a fated love," she said softly, her eyes no longer puffy but staring off all dream-like.

"Please Kagome, not you too." Sango begged. "That creep has already left several dozen messages that include the following words: fate, destiny, soul mates, love, and forever. And before you open your mouth again, no, this is not romantic at all."

"Oh yes it is."

"No, it is not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not and let me tell you why: he's a pervert. The worst kind of pervert. And a womanizer. He'll never stay monogamous. I'm surprised he wasn't matched up with three or four other women."

"It is romantic. Come on Sango, since junior high school…you've never given him a chance."

"That's because he's never given me a reason to."

"Then maybe this is a reason."

Sango wanted to protest, but kept her mouth closed instead. "You sure you don't write those books you read?"

"Yeah. I have no romantic imaginations that I can put to pen."

"But isn't there a basic pattern, a recipe to follow?"

"I guess. But what makes each one unique is how the author makes it into their own. How they use words to describe the struggle to love."

"Love is hard?"

"It's what these books want you to believe. Makes for a good read."

"Even loving Miroku would be impossible."

"Ah, another plot device for these stories. How love blossoms despite the impossible odds," Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

"Unrealistic."

"Hey, it's not called fiction for nothing."

"But real life isn't so cut n' dry." Sango sighed as she let her weight fall deeper into the couch, clutching onto her beer bottle as an anchor. "It never has a happy ending."

"Not all of my books end like fairy tales. There's this movie quote: 'Love means never having to say you're sorry.' Wrong. Love means something more along the lines of learning, adapting, growing, and even letting go."

"You have books like that? Eh…so depressing. I thought people read those books to find an escape or something."

"You can escape. There are just different ways of doing it."

Sango closed her eyes and shook her head at her optimistic friend. "But…it's Miroku. Miroku, Kagome. The same guy that took two girls to our senior dance and left with two different ones. The same Miroku that easily handles several dates in one night. He's infamous among the _fuzoku_ workers. He even sends them birthday cards."

"So, he's polite, thoughtful, and he remembers birthdays. You can't find those traits often in men."

"I don't care if he remembers my birthday or not – well, okay, I might, but, when I'm with him, how am I going to know if it's me he wants to be with? I just…I just can't trust him. And how can I have sex with a man who I can't trust?"

Kagome glanced down at her hands as she started to pick at her nails in nervousness. "I-I shouldn't be asking you this, but, as this is Miroku we are talking about, he's…uh…with his history and everything…is he, well, you know…clean?"

Sango's eyes went wide at the realization of Kagome's question. "I think so. I mean…he's never complained to either of us about any unusual symptoms. I mean…he would tell us, wouldn't he?"

Kagome moved over and settled down next to Sango, wrapping an arm around her confused and frustrated friend. "Sango…I really don't know what to say to you."

Sango rested her head on Kagome's shoulder, sighing slowly as her mind did what it could to get a handle on her situation. Closing her eyes, she tried to wish this all away. She was interested in one day getting married, but…not like this. Not with him.

"Don't tell me to give Miroku a chance. That's just…ugh, so clichéd and so…overrated. He doesn't even deserve a chance."

"A moment."

"What?" Sango asked as she sat up, staring at Kagome in confusion. "That…that doesn't make any sense."

"Sango, just give him a moment of your time, a moment of your love-"

"Kagome, I do not-"

"Maybe not now. Maybe you don't know it yet that you love him. This moment will be good for you too."

"I don't think he deserves that either," she replied softly.

"But you do," Kagome added, nudging her friend in the side with her elbow. "This doesn't have to be the rest of your life. If anything, a few months."

"You are such a hopeless romantic, you know that right?"

Kagome had to laugh at that. "I would like to think of myself more of a realistic romantic. If I were a hopeless romantic, well, I would believe that the government was matching up perfect couples."

"See, point made. Miroku and I…no." Sango sighed. "Great. We are all in the hands of civil servants. No offense to you."

"None taken as I'm not an official civil servant. Just a temporary worker."

"How is that going?"

"I'm not sure. They just met yesterday, so, it'll be a while. But…if what I read could really happen…yeah, I hope it's with these two." She wanted every couple to live happily ever after. While walking down the street and passing couples so fresh in their relationship, she noticed just how happy and in love they were. She wished that it could last like that for everyone. Well…almost everyone. Not everyone was interested in love, or living out the rest of their days with someone.

Sango sat up and glanced down at the beer she wasn't really into drinking anymore. "You're not playing matchmaker, are you?"

"No. The government did that already. I guess I'm there to help with the slight language and cultural barriers."

"A love muse," Sango softly stated as she twisted the beer around in her hands. She needed to make a decision about Miroku. But her head and her heart didn't want to tackle it. They had both gone through so much already. And knowing Miroku, she couldn't risk it.

"A wh-love muse. Yeah. That sounds nice. Sounds romantic too. So, if you need a love muse…"

"Oh no. No, no, no. I'm…I'm not interested in ever falling in love with Miroku. Ever." And that was her decision, for now. She would take Kagome's advice and give him that one moment. After that, they would go back to being the way they were before. Friends. She would watch him chase after young, pretty girls and she could go back to fighting. The fighting would never end, and she would keep at it, never wanting to lose again.

-

"Buddha is great. Buddha is awesome. Buddha is the supreme being."

"Buddha's fat."

"Inuyasha, please be kind to our wise and merciful deity."

"Why?"

"Ah, I'm so glad you asked. You see, he has granted me my number one choice."

Inuyasha took a sip of his beer. "The letter, huh?"

"Yes. My letter was delivered today."

"So, which girl is it? I'm pretty sure you've asked the entire female half to bear your children. It's a fuckin' wonder the government just didn't pay you to knock 'em all up."

"Hopes and dreams my friend. Alas, the fine civil servants of our great and proud nation paired me with only one. The right one."

"How are you going to explain yourself to all those other women?"

"Inuyasha it's not like that. My profession enables me to help out every single one of my female acquaintances."

"Sex and money."

Miroku casually shook his head. "No. Not always. But I am going to change my ways. I want to, to make it work with Sango."

Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku. "Sango? The same Sango that scares the shit out of me?"

"My one and only true love."

"You are so fuckin' doomed. She hates you in that regard. Friends, maybe, sure, but lovers?" Inuyasha shook his head. "No fuckin' way. I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't sent her appeal in already."

"You really think so?"

"Faster than one of her slaps."

Miroku thought about what Inuyasha had just said. "I guess I haven't shown her my best side most of the time. And the company I keep says little about my true character."

"And the ass-grabbing and the wanting to knock up every decent chick you see."

"You do make a valid point. I have been nice to her, on occasion. I suppose that she's just rejected me one too many times though."

"That's 'cause you're a man-whore."

Miroku looked shocked by his friend's adjective of him. "I wasn't back in junior high. Well, okay…so maybe I flirted…a lot. But I only wanted her attention. Maybe a little jealousy."

"There are other ways."

"I'm just going to have to be the man she deserves. The man I know I can be."

Inuyasha snorted at Miroku's change of heart. "Pussy-whipped."

"For Sango. Yes. Absolutely. For her…anything."

Looking at Miroku, yellow meeting violet, Inuyasha seriously asked, his voice low, "You really love her?"

Miroku beamed. "From the moment I saw her. I remember it so clearly. I'd just returned from Thailand, living at the monastery. She…the instant I saw her, she reverted me back to my old ways. The very temptation that Buddha teaches us to resist. So lovely."

"Sounds more like lust than love," Inuyasha added before taking a sip of his beer. Glancing down at the near empty can, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Miroku. Miroku was planning on being with only one woman. Nothing had prepared him for that. Probably not enough beer for that.

Miroku pointed at Inuyasha. "Adoration. I worship her. I always have in my own particular style."

"Hence the other women."

"Well," he chuckled, "I _can_ explain that."

"Like she'll understand. Women don't understand anything."

"Oh Inuyasha, what cruel woman has scorned your heart?"

"Keh. None. And no one will ever."

"You receive your letter yet?"

"Yeah," he grumbled as his cheeks flared pink.

Miroku had to smile. It was about time some good luck graced his hanyou friend. "Inuyasha. Do tell. I must know all about her. This means we can double date."

"No, it can't."

"We have to. I don't think Sango will want to be alone with me for some time."

"Fuck. I said no once already."

"Why not? You've always been willing to go to all of those socials with me. What's so different with this girl? Well, other than that we're not looking for dates but that we actually have them."

"No," he said low, but forceful, wanting to avoid getting too overworked over it.

"Inuyasha. I'm going to meet her at some point."

"You'll have to wait."

"Wait? Why? Is she not ready yet? Are you to mold her into your ideal woman?"

"I wouldn't," he stated clearly, shaking his head. "Fuck you. Keh…shit…She doesn't speak Japanese, okay. She's from America," he confessed as his voice trailed off. He really didn't want to tell anyone about it. It wasn't that he was embarrassed. He knew that he was going to be in a different situation than everyone else and considering how different he already was, he didn't need that to be pointed out. That the dirty hanyou could only get a dirty American.

"America? How…I thought-"

"Stop. She's Japanese. She can trace her family history all the way back to the warring era. I guess her family migrated over there sometime around the reopening of our borders."

"Interesting."

Inuyasha slammed his empty beer can down on the table. "No, not interesting."

"Are you saying she's boring?"

"I'm saying to drop it."

Miroku leaned forward to reach for another beer when he paused. Turning his head ever so slightly, he glanced curiously at his friend. "Wait, if she's…then you have a translator?"

"So fuckin' stupid. They…they could've waited. But instead…shit…just…yeah."

"I speak English. We still could-"

"No. You'll try to sleep with her."

"Now, wait a moment there. I may gander at the girls, but I do uphold very sacred principles among our gender. Never will I steal from a friend. Whether it be money, beer, or a girl. I want Sango. I need Sango. And I want for you to be happy. I want all of us to get together, maybe, be friendly and have our children become playmates."

"You're serious," Inuyasha said amazed by Miroku's conviction. He hardly ever saw his friend so faithful for anything other than Buddha. And even then…

"Buddha requires so little of me."

Inuyasha had to roll his eyes. Miroku was hard to figure out at times, but, right now, he was being so open and so honest that Inuyasha wasn't comfortable with having Miroku meet Kikyou. Even if Miroku promised not to hit on the girl, instinct told him to protect her. Miroku had a history.

"I don't know."

"Unless-what's her name?"

"Kikyou." Her name left his lips with some hesitation, but, with an emotion that Inuyasha wasn't familiar with.

"Does she smell as sweet?"

Inuyasha nodded as he spaced out. A picture of her came to mind and he froze at the image of her.

"Unless Kikyou prefers your current translator, I don't see what is so wrong about us getting together. She'll meet new people; she can practice her Japanese and get a sense of what her life will be like."

"I guess. Maybe in a few weeks. She's supposedly taking classes."

Miroku glanced down at his beer, letting the silence soak between them. "Does she know?"

Inuyasha let out a long sigh. There was only one thing Miroku could be referring to. That serious tone was used by him rarely, and normally when referring to anything concerning Inuyasha.

"Yeah, she's aware of my cosplay fetish," he replied, his ears twitching in mention of their existence.

Miroku didn't laugh at Inuyasha's attempt to lighten the conversation. To Miroku, this was never a joke, no matter how many times Inuyasha tried to play it off as such. "I'm being serious with you."

"Yes, fuck, she knows. It was in my profile. Besides, we've already met."

"Okay, okay. Look, I just…I just don't know how things work over there. I only speak phone English most of the time."

"I don't lie."

"I know. But you do hide things. Especially your feelings, other than anger or…wait, does she know about your other fetish?"

"_That_ is not a fetish."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you don't become sexually aroused by its presence, its smell, it's tantalizing liquid taste…"

"Pervert," Inuyasha muttered as he turned his body away from Miroku. That guy had a gift in turning anything and everything into something sexual.

"Lighten up my friend. It's just ramen."

No, it wasn't _just_ ramen. It was _ramen_. Miroku had a thing for asses, Inuyasha had one for ramen. It couldn't be helped. It was biological for both of them and no amount of training or therapy could ever change their ways.

"Does Kikyou like ramen?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't know. Haven't really had a chance to ask her."

"And if she doesn't?"

Silence.

"What if it is the one thing in the world she hates the most – food wise?"

More silence.

"From what I understand, ramen over there and ramen here are completely different meals. My clients are utterly amazed by how different ramen is here. I guess in America, it is dirt cheap and really bad for you, so of course, college kids live off the stuff."

"Shut up. Fuck it. I get it. Whatever. I'll just …shit…I'll wait on that."

"Do you wonder if this whole let's-create-the-future thing the government has for us is going to work?"

"No, I'm a hanyou, Miroku. After junior high and high school and all of your damn socials…this is the best it's ever going to get for me."

"Kikyou or bust?"

"Sango or bust?"

"Well…I appreciate all shapes and sizes of busts, but, it'll never be love."

"Love…fuck that. I…I would settle just for some female companionship." Inuyasha kept the rest of his thoughts to himself. He didn't need to get into a debate about what rights hanyou had. Did Inuyasha have the right to love? He didn't know. And he wasn't sure if he could answer. He never loved before, but was curious about it. But love broke hearts, broken hearts were painful, and he wanted to avoid that kind of pain.

Pain was losing your mother at a young age. Pain was never having your father around. Pain was having a brother that felt your existence was wasteful. Pain was being alone when he didn't want to be. Pain was knowing that you had a shitty place in society and that nothing could be done about it.

Yeah, all he knew was pain. But there was so much of it, he was numb to it. The government paired him with a female beyond his imagination. A female so unworthy of him, so beautiful, that he didn't like talking about her because when you did, you lost it. No, Miroku could wait. He had to wait. He had waited all of his life. Even with the government and this law, he couldn't be sure.

Somehow, he was doing a really great job of convincing himself that this whole thing with Kikyou might not happen. A part of him suspected he was doing that so he wouldn't be surprised by disappointment. Along with the pain, disappointment was also a constant companion in his life.

And yet, he really wanted this to work with Kikyou. He wanted to have a family, a companion, a mate. He wanted what his mother talked about. The stories about her and his father were the tales he was told before bed each night. His mother said one day, he would be as lucky as they were. And now he was getting somewhere. Was Kikyou the one, as Miroku believed with Sango? Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could believe in love at first sight. He was cautious and wary about anyone. Miroku was one of the few people he was close to, and that friendship took years to build.

Could he wait years with Kikyou? Could Kikyou wait for years for him to ever come around?

Could love really happen with them?

-

Kikyou walked across the carpet in her hotel room after just coming out of the bathroom. She was currently working off the last of her jetlag. Avoiding food the entire trip over and then only eating once reaching Japan had helped quite a bit. After arriving at the hotel, she unpacked a few items that she would need and then pulled out a book she had wanted to read until it was officially bed time, trying to get her body accustomed to the time change.

She had a beautiful view of the city from here. It reminded her more of New York than of Los Angeles, her hometown. An urban war zone. She felt comfortable in it, though she wished it wasn't that way. Working in the emergency rooms of hospitals in those war zones had taken a toll on her and she needed something stable and not so depressing. Watching victims of accidents die was too much. Kikyou had changed her focus more towards children and loved every moment of it.

And now she had done it. Finally, she had made it to Japan. For as long as she could remember, this is where she wanted to be. Her family had told stories for generations about the homeland they left and their dreams of one day returning to where they all belonged. She was fulfilling one duty. She came to Japan and she would do what they wanted, to restart building the Ichidaka clan here. Kikyou sighed. So much to do and she felt as if she had already wasted her life away in the U.S.

When she heard about this proposal in Japan, it called to her and she couldn't resist. All day and in her dreams, moving to Japan and starting a family was on the forefront of her mind, her thoughts, her everything. She started to research as much as she could about Japan, about the new law and how she could get in on it. E-mailing the Japanese ambassador had been the best thing she had ever done. Explaining to him about who she was, her career and her goals, he cleared his schedule just to speak with her and was just as enthusiastic about the whole thing as she was. The government of Japan would happily accept her as one of their own.

It had also helped that her family did everything they could to keep their bloodline pure. They had only approved of marriages in which both parties could trace their lineage all the way back to the time when they started to keep track of such things. It was easy to do during the first wave of migration to the United States. But once it was acceptable to marry outside of one's race, the bloodlines weakened. A few clans did what they could to keep it pure. Kikyou was just as Japanese as any natural-born Japanese citizen.

They planned on giving her a job, a place to live, classes, and a translator to help her acclimate herself to her new country as quickly as possible. Kikyou would not fail this. She couldn't. Not for herself and not for her family. They were already so proud of her. Her family had gone out of their way to do everything they could to make sure that Kikyou did this for them.

Sighing, Kikyou walked over to the veranda and opened the door, letting the metropolis breeze brush her long silky hair. Arranged marriages were nothing new to her or her family and she was brought knowing that she would be given a husband, never having to go out and find one.

Life was as it was meant to be.

-

roshully's notes: Short chapter. It would've been much, much longer, however, what I have written out next really didn't go along with this. Just introducing more characters and their connections with Kagome and Inuyasha. I do have more written out, so I'll be starting on that to avoid anymore super long dry spells between updates.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Cultural notes

_Fuzoku_ – commercial sex workers. Whatever your fancy is, you can most likely find someone willing to participate in it.

Socials are a very popular way for guys and girls to get together and maybe make some kind of love connection. How it works is that the same number of guys and girls meet up at a restaurant, eat dinner, share drinks, and hopefully connect with someone there. If interested, a second date, more private one, can happen.

Other than that, not much. There will be more cultural lessons in the next chapter. Just have to fine tune a few things.

As for the previous chapter concerning the language and whatnot. I thank you all for your advice and lessons. I've only had about two years of Japanese and that was several years ago. My book is very outdated, even when I was learning from it.

One thing I want to address that one reviewer brought up was the spelling of Kikyou's last name. I forgot to point this out. I spelled it as 'Itidaka', but, to be phonetically correct, I could've and maybe should've spelled it as 'Ichidaka'. The 'ti' sound (pronounced like tea, a drink with jam and bread) doesn't naturally exist in the spoken Japanese language. However, when Romanizing it, it can be spelled out as 'ti' or as 'chi'. Most prefer 'chi' because it is more how like one would pronounce it and this comes from the Hepburn system of Romanizing the Japanese language which is the most popular method among students and scholars for learning and teaching the language. The 'ti' spelling exists in two other systems, Kunrei-shiki and Nipon-shiki.

Anyway, if I remember, I might change it.

Thanks for your support and help with this matter. Please, if you find something you feel is in error, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

The Principle of Existence

**The Principle of Existence**

Summary: Due to a declining birth rate, the government of Japan imposes a drastic new law that forces healthy males and females to get together to make children. For Inuyasha, a hanyou, this may be a chance he thought he never had to have a family. But will he ever find love too?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They belong to the wonderfully talented Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: Adults doing adult things.

**Chapter 4 A Day with Kikyou**

"Sango for the last time…no, no. No. No. And again, no."

"Kagome, why not?"

"It's not something for me. Things are…well, they are different now," Kagome said into her phone hoping that Sango didn't hear the longing in her voice. "You and Miroku are not getting together as just friends now."

"I know that. It's for safety reasons. His…hands," Sango whispered the word for the offending appendage, "are scary."

Kagome chuckled as she sat down on the floor, stuffing her feet underneath the blanket of her _kotatsu_. She just couldn't feel her toes and she blamed it on the weather. A strange cold had frosted the area with chills, bringing in cold air and cold rain that covered everything. Neither of those was on Kagome's list of things she enjoyed as she found herself in a perpetual state of shivering.

Her goose bumps were permanent…well, almost.

Kagome picked up her chopsticks and dug up some rice. "You've survived other encounters."

"This is different Kagome. We're supposed to…well, we're…ugh, I can't even say it."

"Sleep together?" Kagome suggested before stuffing a bite into her mouth.

"Sex."

"Actually, you could probably get away with artificial insemination. I have a turkey baster you can borrow."

"You're not funny Kagome."

Kagome could picture the scowl on Sango's face. She sighed as she set her chopsticks down horizontally with the edge of the table. "And you're being unreasonable. I don't want to be used as some kind of excuse. Besides, you're trained in hand-to-hand combat and other dangerous arts. You're also defended yourself well against his lechery since junior high school."

"This is different."

"It is different. Miroku is going to meet with you and he's going to be the most perfect gentleman."

"How do you now that?"

Kagome burrowed her legs deeper underneath the _kotatsu_ hoping to soak in some more warmth. "His feelings for you are apparent. He treats you differently than he treats me and other girls."

"You and that moment you conned me with to give Miroku a chance."

"No, it's your moment _with_ Miroku."

"Our server better be a male."

"Actually, it should be a female. Then you can test him."

"Kagome…I'm shocked that you would ever suggest something so devious. It's perfect."

Kagome pressed her chopsticks to her lips as she scrunched up her face. "Mmmm…perhaps 'test' wasn't the right word. Watch…analyze…examine…study…You know, just watch and see how he interacts with other females in your presence. Hopefully, he'll brush her off for you…but, you never know with Miroku."

"I don't know…It's just…I feel awkward."

"It'll pass."

"So, why can't you come again?"

"I'm scheduled to accompany Kikyou to help her purchase a cell phone. Her apartment is ready, so I'm also going to be there to get her set up with utilities and stuff."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"No." Kagome pushed her food away and swapped her cell phone to the other ear. "Look, the moment you have the tiniest doubt about his motives, tell him that you're leaving and not coming back until you are convinced that his reasons for being with you are sincere. He probably suspects that your experience with men is limited and I would hurt him if he ever tried to take advantage of that."

"I hate how…ah, nevermind. Not that it matters. You're right. I won't know for sure until I go and check it out for myself."

"That's the spirit."

"Kikyou…she's your job?"

"Yeah…well, half of it. She's an American who came over here as part of this government program."

"They really did that?"

"Apparently, the Japanese government contacted everyone abroad. Larger gene pool or something. Plus, she's a doctor. Something they are short on here. Smart, pretty, willing…who could say no?"

"Wow. Good luck with that. I mean…yeah… Sounds like a lot of work."

"I guess. Don't know for sure. She'll probably be speaking on her own in another three months or so and I'm only contracted for six."

"Okay. Look, I have to go. Get ready and stuff."

"Call me if you need anything short of a chaperone."

"Sure, bye."

"Later."

-

"Ya," Kagome called out to Kikyou as the doctor exited the hotel she was staying in. It was easy to spot the American. Not only was she a few inches taller than most Japanese women, but her looks, posture, her incredible aura, all together they grabbed people's attention.

Kagome bowed towards Kikyou. "Hi."

Kikyou inclined her head, her pony tail sliding over her shoulder. "Hello."

"So, we are going to be busy today. We are stopping by your new apartment, then from there, set up the utilities so you can move in and then you mentioned purchasing a cell phone. I think that was everything, right?"

"I believe so," Kikyou absently replied as she opened up her purse to search for her sunglasses.

"And someone from the bank met with you?"

"Yesterday morning I had an appointment with Takagi-san. He set up my accounts and explained how the banking system here works."

"Good. That will make everything so much easier. The train station is just a couple of blocks from your apartment and that'll make it convenient to get to wherever you need to go. Here is a schedule I printed out. There are the times the trains run at depending on your destination. I made one for your work, school, my place, and Inuyasha's place, as well as some of the districts that are popular for shopping and entertainment."

"Thank you. This is thoughtful."

"I just wanted to make sure that you don't feel stuck, you know?"

"Once I get a routine established, I'm sure things will be fine."

"That's true. It's like that no matter where you move to."

The small talk continued between the two women until Kagome paused in front of a shop. Kikyou glanced up at the signs. Bright and cute neon tubes that declared that such-and-such product was most definitely sold at this location reminded her of certain parts of Los Angeles or Time Square in New York when she visited the East Coast metropolis for a medical conference. It was comforting to her to know that some things were the same no matter where you found yourself.

"This is it. One out of several hundred stores in Japan that caters to the _ketai_ culture. In the U.S., they have iPods and Starbucks coffee, Japan has cell phones."

"I am actually surprised by the number of Starbucks I've seen here. I thought that all anyone drank here was tea."

Kagome nodded along. When she was in America and was offered anything to drink, it was always tea. Then she learned about how valuable tea was and how the European nations could only get it from the Asian countries, using it as an item of barter. But this wasn't the 1400s.

"Actually, we'll drink or eat just about anything. You like mayonnaise?"

"On my sandwiches."

"At least you like the taste. They opened up a restaurant just recently called Mayonnaise Kitchen. Guess what the main ingredient in all the dishes is."

Kikyou almost scrunched her face up in disgust, but instead, just closed her eyes and shook her head. Mayonnaise was not great for anyone's diet. As she learned about the body, she adapted her diet to include only the healthiest foods she could. Every once in a while she would indulge in something like chocolate, but, it wasn't a staple food.

"Let's go inside and find you a phone."

"_Irrahsaimase_," a young well-dressed man said, bowing to the two female customers. Kikyou and Kagome bowed in response, saying nothing.

Kagome smiled at the young man and said, "_Ketai o mitte imasu_."

The man nodded enthusiastically knowing he was going to end up with a sale today. He started by pointing to the different kind of models displayed on the wall and on stands. They came in all shapes and sizes and colors with more functions than anyone really needed. Kagome paid close attention to everything the man was saying in case she needed to repeat any of it back to Kikyou.

Kagome tapped Kikyou on the arm to get her attention. "What do you need in a phone? And I'll tell you now, Japanese cell phones do a lot more than the ones in the U.S. They have basically replaced the personal computer up to a point."

Kikyou mulled over all of her choices. Pink ones, blue ones, ones shaped like bananas, flip phones and the list went on. She couldn't believe the sheer number of choices available to her. Apparently Kagome knew more about the two cultures than Kikyou thought. People here were just as obsessed about their cell phones as Americans were about their coffee.

"Blackberry, Kagome. I require a Blackberry. The best they have available on the market."

"Okay," Kagome started before directing her attention to the young salesman. "_Burakuberi desu ka_?"

"_Ah, hai_," the salesman replied. He hurried to the area where the Blackberry's were displayed and grabbed a navy blue-colored one. Returning, he handed it over to Kikyou. "_Burakuberi 8707h wa sekai jyou doko ni itemo kigyou you meeru, intaanetto, denwa, SMS tekisuto messeeji, ooganaiza, aparikashiyon doni setsuzoky ga kanou desu_."

"_Kore wa, tada ichi moderu motteiru de aruka_?" Kagome asked if this was the only model and received a quick nod. She asked for the best and that is what he handed to them. "Okay, this is the only model, but it is the best out there right now as well as available in Japan. From what he said, it does e-mail, has Internet, phone, text messaging, an organizer, as well as applications. The same that are available on the ones in the U.S."

Kikyou looked over the device. This was it. As soon as she purchased this, she would be on her way to becoming a full-fledged Japanese citizen. No longer a dream of hers and a fantasy of her family. She was returning the Ichikeda clan to Japan. Back home. There were just so many more tasks to complete before it became final – real.

"I'll take it. As for a plan, something with a lot of minutes and data."

Kagome's mouth dropped. That was a lot of money. "Uh, sure. _Ichikeda san wa kono hitotsu o kaimasu_," Kagome told the salesman pointing to Kikyou as the one who would be making the purchase.

The salesman lead them over to a desk so they could all sit while paperwork was filled out. Kikyou reached into her purse and pulled out her new Japanese documentation so that it could be copied onto the forms.

"I'll just be over there for a moment," Kagome said to Kikyou, pointing to the opposite corner of the store. Once alone, Kagome pulled out her cell phone. The singular pale pink orb charm jingled lightly. The three-year-old phone was ancient in technology years, but it still managed to somehow work. Scrolling through her contacts list, she found the name, but let out a heavy sigh at what she was about to do.

Dialing…

Gods, she hoped she wasn't interrupting-

"What?"

"Uh…hi, Inuyasha? It's Kagome."

"What do you want?" he quickly snapped.

"I'm…I'm not interrupting you, am I?"

"Yeah. I'm working. Make it quick."

"Okay. Kikyou is moving into her new apartment today and I thought that it would be great if you stopped by, with a gift."

"Is that all it is with you? Errands and gifts?"

"Wha – no. It's custom. A nice housewarming gift to welcome her to a place she'll be living in for the next few months, at least as she gets acquainted with her new home."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh, and maybe some unmentionable words. "Fuck. Yeah. Whatever. I'll see what I can do. No promises. Shit. I have to go."

"Ah bye…" Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear, her voice trailing off. He'd hung up on her rather quickly. She didn't want to interrupt him and now she felt bad.

"Kagome, I'm not sure what he requires of me."

"Okay." Kagome quickly stuffed her cell phone back into her handmade purse and walked briskly to Kikyou. She discovered that money was what the man wanted to discuss. He wanted to make sure Kikyou knew how much she was paying. Kikyou was surprised that he wasn't trying to take advantage of her. The proper transactions were made, forms were signed and soon they were walking out, Kikyou sporting a brand new flashy cell phone.

There was nothing to be jealous about. Kikyou had the money. She had the job that paid her that kind of money. And the right schooling helped get Kikyou to where she was at. Kagome was never very "book smart." Not that she didn't try. It was just so hard to concentrate. She was completely unfocused on what the teachers were saying.

And her family didn't have the money to afford the best tutors for her.

Once the cell phone business was complete, Kagome helped Kikyou set up the utilities for her new apartment, taking her time to explain to Kikyou that convenience stores in Japan were actually convenient. These were not the 7-11's they were used to in America. Utility bills, insurance payments and bento boxes were just a few of the services available at the local convenience store.

The ride over to Kikyou's new apartment was quiet. Kagome wanted to reach out and talk to Kikyou about things, but, what was there to talk about that they hadn't already discussed? So, they sat in silence, watching the buildings fly by as they approached Kikyou's new home.

But it wasn't an apartment. Apartments were small, cramped, suffocating. Kikyou's place had high cathedral ceilings, room to spin around and lots of stone. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as they entered the dwelling. She didn't belong here. And she felt ashamed of herself for not wanting to be here.

"This is the_ genkan_, an entrance. You'll want to take your shoes off here and put on slippers, though slippers are optional," Kagome choked out once she regained a bit of confidence in herself.

"Do people normally provide slippers for their guests?" Kikyou asked as she slipped her feet out of her shoes.

"Some do. And they are kept in a _getabako_, a shoe rack. It has sliding doors on them so that you can't see the slippers. You know, to make it look nicer."

Kikyou was no longing paying attention. She had taken her first steps into her new apartment and was in awe of it. "Nice, simple designs, lines," she muttered to herself.

Kagome nodded along only pretending to know of such things. Her apartment was warm and had a bed and a shower. Kikyou's was so much more than that. Kagome could imagine Kikyou inviting people from the hospital over and having some kind of social gathering. On the other hand, Kagome did everything she could to keep people from stopping by. She wasn't ashamed of it, it just wasn't appropriate.

"I believe the rest of your stuff is stored in the bedroom," Kagome said to hopefully transition Kikyou's thoughts from architecture – something Kagome knew absolutely nothing about – to moving.

Kagome did know that Japan's furnished apartments for students, travelers and long-term business were amazing. Location, views and the features offered were the best and most expensive. The place easily robbed people of half a million yen a month. Kagome inwardly snorted at the amount. No wonder Tokyo was one of the most expensive cities in the world. A wonder how she managed to keep living here with her measly scrapings.

"And the clerk said your utilities should already be working," she added trying fill in the gaps of quietness that were more often occurring than they should be. Kikyou wandered around the apartment, hands touching walls, counters, the backs of chairs – inspecting everything with her critical eye.

So different and yet similar to what they had both seen in America.

Kagome was afraid to sit down, eyeing the cream colored couch with its cushions with a fear normally reserved for trips to the doctor. Her own couch was well used and covered with a blanket her grandmother had made for her as an infant. The furniture here looked as if you couldn't use it. Standing in the middle of this showroom, she thought about texting Sango to see if maybe Sango could rescue her from this when the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer it," Kagome hurried over, delighted to have some purpose other than standing and shuddering.

"Who is it?" Kikyou asked as she emerged from the bedroom, a picture frame in one hand and a framed diploma in another.

Kagome was speechless as she stood there with the door wide open, stunned and drooling at the sight of a very delicious-looking Inuyasha.

"Gonna let me in?"

Kagome wasn't too sure if she nodded or not, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to form the words to speak. Stumbling back a few steps to let him enter, she cursed at her clumsiness. No grace. No beauty. Nothing like how a woman should be.

Kikyou had set aside the items in her hands, clasping them in front of her as she bowed to Inuyasha, looking more like a princess than an American. "_Konnichi wa_ Inuyasha," she spoke, her voice soft and elegant.

"Oi," he said with an extra boost of confidence to hide his rattled nerves. "_Kore wa_…_Kikyou ni_…" He handed Kikyou a thick slab of stained wood with string tied around it.

Kagome watched the scene like she was having some kind of out-of-body experience. She was there, but no one acknowledged her enough to make her presence matter. She watched the exchange and tried to imagine what it was like to be Kikyou at this very moment. Living in a lush apartment that oversaw the city, receiving a handcrafted nameplate from a good-looking guy, as if she was a character from one of her favorite romance novels than an actual living person. Did she really want that though?

"_Arigatou_…" Kikyou said softly as her hand brushed over the carved out kanji of her family's name.

"It's a-"

"I know," Kikyou quickly interjected. They had one back home in the States, as did all of her friends and family members. It was one of the few possessions her great-great-grandfather carried with him over the Pacific. She was taught to respect, cherish and always honor it. "It's a nameful. It's beautiful."

"_Itsukushii_."

Kikyou nodded. "_Hai. Motto itsukushii desu_."

Kagome quietly closed the door behind Inuyasha. "Thanks for coming."

"Like you gave me much of a choice."

Okay and the fantasy was now officially ruined. Kagome made her way back near the couple, ignoring the golden glares coming from the hanyou. "Can you stay for a quick tour?"

"No, I left work. Gotta head back."

He had to make it difficult, didn't he? Kagome frowned for a moment. Why did he have to be so rude about it? He…he could've said he would stop by later or something instead of dropping a bunch of guilt on her shoulders. She just wanted it to work for the two of them.

"Oh, ummm…well, I'll let her know that then." Kagome glanced over at him and took a second glance at his clothing. Tatter jeans, worn out work boots and a stained white tee. Maybe that was why he didn't want to come here. He probably felt like she did – out of place.

He hardly said a farewell before the door had shut behind him. "He had to go back to work," Kagome quickly explained his hasty exit.

"That's okay. I was actually considering heading over to the hospital earlier than planned in order to introduce myself and take a tour."

"Did you need anything else then?" Kagome felt like Kikyou was trying to get rid of her. Everything they had to do was done, so that was it. "I could help with the unpacking or something."

"No. I appreciate the offer; however, I prefer to do it myself. Thank you for helping me out today."

"No problem," Kagome replied, trying to smile. Yep, she was being kicked out. No longer needed. "So, if you need anything call or text me. You have directions to the hospital. So…yeah…I'll just show myself out then."

"Goodbye Kagome."

Kagome nodded, flashed a quick- to-disappear smile and hurried out. Kikyou wasn't at all what she expected. Now that she was here in Japan, Kagome could no longer picture the girl she imagined while talking to Kikyou online. Cyberspace really was just a place of fantasy and imagination, nothing on it was ever what it seemed.

_No, don't think like that_, Kagome chided herself. Of course Kikyou would be acting differently. She had every reason too. Sitting on her computer back home in America was Kikyou's comfort zone. Now, she had to rebuild that zone here in Japan.

But when Kagome moved into her apartment, her mother, brother, grandfather, Sango and Miroku had helped with the hauling and the unpacking and putting things in its place. It was a huge family affair. Kagome's mother cooked a huge meal and everyone laughed and told stories. It made Kagome smile for a moment before it faltered.

That's Japan. Or, it was. Everything was moving toward the individual…toward a more American lifestyle.

And then her thoughts quickly switched over to Inuyasha. She was so proud of him. And his present had exceeded her expectations. But then he left. It was nice that Kikyou accepted his hard-working ways. Being a doctor, she could understand that. Kagome tried to keep her other thoughts about him at bay. It was not appropriate. It was not right. It wasn't ever going to happen and Kagome knew well enough not to dwell on things she couldn't have. It was a waste of time and her energy.

When she had finally made to the street outside of Kikyou's building, she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, doing her best to once again ignore the differences between hers and Kikyou's.

Oh, a new text from Sango…

'_help me'_

-

roshully's note: Hi. Sorry for the delay. Went on a much needed vacation to the land of Disney. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this. More insight, though I'm slowly moving toward more action-y stuff.

Thanks for those who nominated this for the IYFG awards. I know I don't update as often as I should, but, thanks for thinking that this story is good enough for something like that.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Notes:

Kotatsu – they are heating devices. Basically a coffee table is covered with a thick bedding that is placed over the legs, up to the waist and it warms you with an electric heater.

Eating with chopsticks – this is a biggie because if you do it wrong, you can highly offend those around you. When eating with chopsticks, you never ever place them vertically in your food so that they stand up. Instead, you want to lay them either on top of the bowl horizontally or lay them parallel to the edge of the table. Chopsticks standing straight up in food look like the incense burned for the dead.

Mayonnaise – yes, there really is a restaurant in Japan called Mayonnaise Kitchen. It's a strange obsession and I'll leave it as that.

Ketai culture – if they could, citizens of Japan would do away with the personal computer and use only their cell phones. They use it for practically everything.

Nameplates – family is very important in the Japanese culture, hence family name is given first instead of first name. Instead of Kagome Higurashi, she would introduce herself as Higurashi Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Principle of Existence**

Summary: Due to a declining birth rate, the government of Japan imposes a drastic new law that forces healthy males and females to get together to make children. For Inuyasha, a hanyou, this may be a chance he thought he never had to have a family. But will he ever find love too?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They belong to the wonderfully talented Takahashi Rumiko.

Warning: Adults doing adult things.

**Chapter 5 A New Approach**

With Kikyou at school being educated in the ways and the language of a Japanese citizen, as well as her job at the hospital, Kagome spent little time with a woman she used to talk to on a regular basis through emails. They had gone on their trip to the grocery store. Kagome learned that Kikyou was very selective with her food. But after Kikyou had gathered enough food for at least a week's worth of meals, she no longer needed Kagome's assistance.

It was time to move on.

As Kikyou acclimated herself to her new home, it was Kagome's turn to teach Inuyasha about some of the strange American customs that she noticed about Kikyou. Inuyasha was born into a heritage rooted in laws and traditions that predated recorded history. He'd have to be a little flexible to adjust to these new times.

Kagome stood outside the theater, waiting just beyond the crowded line for Inuyasha. She wasn't sure what the best method was to introduce him to some of the abnormalities of American culture. Just look at how long it took the Japanese to accept the concept of showering in lieu of their sacred baths.

She tugged at the constricting collar of her purple shirt as she watched high school students and couples make their way inside. Kagome hoped she had chosen a movie that was a fairly good representative of what America was generally like. There was no way she could expect him to just get it. She didn't even understand all of it. And even Americans themselves couldn't fully comprehend their own culture.

'Ferris Beuller's Day Off'. Kagome wasn't sure why she chose this particular movie, but it was one she enjoyed and it did highlight some normal activities. Kagome was just moved by the scene at the end between Jennifer Grey's character and Charlie Sheen's in the police station. It was a great reflection between two cultures, the difference between how men and women are treated.

Oh, and it was funny.

Which was another issue altogether. American humor was nothing like Japanese humor. When Kagome was in America, she remembered having the hardest time trying to understand knock-knock jokes. Orange who? What was funny about that? They just didn't have anything like that in Japan.

_God, I hope I don't have to explain jokes to him._

And Japanese humor was about puns, word usage and situational humor. From what Kagome could tell, Americans basically abused each other for a laugh. Though, both could do parodies. She would have to start with parodies.

She scanned the crowd searching for long silver hair and triangular ears. They were just so…cute. She would never say that out loud. Oh no. Guys hated the cute reference. Oh, another common trait. Still, just once, she wanted to see if they were really as soft as they appeared.

And yet, nothing. Kagome pulled out her phone and checked her messages. She sent Inuyasha both a voice and a text message about tonight's preplanned activity. He had replied via text message with a 'keh'. Was that yes? A no?

Clutching her purse tighter to her body, she frowned as she stood there, alone, feeling like some ditched date. Except this wasn't a date and if he never agreed to attend, then technically, she wasn't being ditched. It just made her look like a fool.

"There ya are wench."

Kagome spun around and watched as people made an effort to remove themselves quickly from a two meter radius around Inuyasha. She wanted to smile, feeling like she was being rescued. But she wasn't and he had called her a wench. Kagome frowned.

"I've been waiting inside for at least 20 minutes."

"I-I thought I said we were meeting out here," she stammered as she realized that he wasn't just annoyed, but actually angry with her.

"No. Your message said tickets. You buy those inside."

Kagome scratched her head. While nibbling on her lower lip, she tried to recall the actual message she left and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember saying the word ticket. Oh well. Not that the details mattered. He was here and there was still time before the movie started.

"How did you find me out here?" she asked as she headed inside the theater, making a one-eighty on the subject.

"Keh," he half-snorted, half-scoffed out. "You're easy to spot with that curtain on."

Curtain? Kagome glanced down at the outfit. She made this dress from actual fabric bought in an actual fabric store as she wasn't trying to role-play some weird Sound of Music fantasy. The dress was purple with large blossoms and curly things on it, long skirt and long sleeved, but that didn't automatically make it curtains.

"These are not curtains," she forcefully stated. This was one of her better outfits too. She bought enough to make a short-length yukata from the fabric as well. It reminded her of a garden fantasy from a movie. Ah, to walk amongst such beauty. So instead, she made herself this dress, and that way she could walk in it.

Inuyasha rolled her eyes at her attempt to be scary. "Just get the tickets and hurry."

"Okay," she said as she bounded off energetically toward the ticket booth. "Two please," she said to the attendant, dropping her oversize bag onto the counter in order to find her change purse. The bunny purse was for money given to her for these kinds of purchases. Government funds. How nice was that.

They found their seats just as the lights lowered. Kagome noticed the drink holders and frowned. She forgot to ask Inuyasha if he wanted any snacks. She was afraid to ask him now, especially as the previews started. Kagome couldn't afford snacks for herself anyway. And with the economy as bad as it was, who could really afford the extras?

As soon as Ferris's parents appeared on the screen, Kagome's mind went into analytical mode. Already the differences were evident. Kids were skipping school and the parents were being played. Kids in Japan were not allowed to skip school. In America, kids found ways. The brother-sister relationship was something that Inuyasha could understand. She knew he had a brother and that they didn't get along well. But that was the extent of it.

When scenes set in the schools and classrooms were shown, Kagome explained about how the majority of schools in America did not require uniforms, but many had dress codes. That the curriculum taught was decided by each state and not the federal government as it was in Japan. That led her off on a tangent pondering about the differences in test scores of American versus Asian students.

Kagome remained silent for a moment as she reflected on her own education. Would she have been smarter if she had remained in Japan attending schools here instead of bouncing from schools in American and Japan as much as she did? What kind of job would she have then? Maybe she could've been a doctor like Kikyou, making the big bucks and helping people out. She'd like that.

Except this was the closet she would come to helping anyone out with something that was greater than who she was.

Before she could say another word about the movie, Inuyasha jumped up right out of his seat. "Shut the fuck up already," he bellowed at the top of his lungs. With the few movie goers' eyes now on him, he marched right on out.

Kagome sat there with her mouth open. What… She jumped out of her seat and ran after him. What had happened?

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Wait up please!" Kagome called as she did her best to chase after him. He was quick. Her purse slipped off her should and her feet marched right into the handles. "Umph." The word escaped her mouth as she fell onto her hands and knees.

Great, more bruises.

Kagome staggered back up onto her feet, grabbed her bag and carried it in her arms as he followed Inuyasha outside. She searched the crowd for him, finding a pair of pointy ears heading to the right.

"Inuyasha. Please. Wait up." She ran as fast as she could to catch up with him. She could feel her lungs burning already. Not good. Really not good. "Inuyasha. What…what's going on?"

He finally stopped, annoyed with her yelling and tagging along after him. "The movie."

"Oh, bad choice," she panted out. Catching her breath was hard. Her throat now felt like it was on fire.

"No. You ruined it with all of your talking."

"I…I'm sorry. I was…I'm supposed to help you get comfortable with American customs. I was told to try this."

"I've already seen it. I get it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So you don't have to talk. In fact, we don't need to watch any movies. Ever."

"Right. Ok. No more movies. Now I know."

"Keh." He almost felt bad for storming out of the theater like that, and maybe for the yelling, but it was too late for that and he never regretted anything. But he wasn't going to sit there for two hours listen to her babble on about things that he didn't care about. Yeah, he knew that there were going to be some culture clashes between him and Kikyou. But you live and you learn.

"I said I was sorry. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. It was a movie on a list. I've seen it before, but that was a while ago. Some of the scenes are iconic in American culture, but probably don't translate well for Japanese."

Inuyasha stared at her. Okay, she was sorry. He got that. But she kept on babbling. How could one woman talk so much? He'd heard that it was something women did. Talk talk talk talk talk. But there had to come a time when they ran out of things to talk about.

"Wait. What? List? What list?"

"The list. It's in your folder of information I handed to you." Inuyasha still had a blank look on his face meaning that he didn't go through the information she provided. "Kikyou made a list of movies that she enjoys watching. This is one of those movies. I thought that if you watched it with her, by explaining some of the stuff to you, you would be able to enjoy it with her."

"I never saw that list."

"Oh. Okay. Um…"Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out a small binder. The same one she had given to Inuyasha and Kikyou. Hers was a little larger as she compiled a series of notes based on the information she had gathered over the months from her conversations with Kikyou. She had spent the day before meeting Inuyasha organizing it all and getting it ready for whatever it was she was required to do. Flipping to the appropriate section, Kagome found Kikyou's list. "Let's see…She has a lot of the John Hughes films on here. Some other 80's movies. Those are the comedy ones. The rest are…uh…drama types. House of Mirth. American Beauty. Brokeback Mountain. A classic: Gone with the Wind."

Inuyasha cringed at the sound of most of the movies. He was into action, kung-fu, blood and guts and gore, not that teary-eyed drama shit. Those were definitely chick flicks. He knew he couldn't handle those movies. Brokeback Mountain? What straight man watched that movie without making some kind of 'I wish I know how to quit you' joke.

"I thought Ferris was a good choice."

"I get it. Alright." He had to stop her. This was a lesson. He hated school. He didn't need to be schooled by the likes of her. "Spare me the us-versus-them comparisons. I can wait until Kikyou can talk to me. So, go, run along and help her learn faster or something."

Kagome stared at him. Matching his anger with her own. He had no right to treat her like this. She could only take so much.

"Do you know what her favorite ice cream flavor is? Or that she doesn't like white chocolate? What would you do for Valentine's Day then?"

"No. I don't know any of that. And you know what wench, I don't want to know. I don't need you or the government to hand me some doll with an instruction manual already printed up," he explained harshly, pointing a particular nasty looking claw at the binder and at Kagome. She held it tighter against her chest, a shield against him.

"I'll get it from her."

Since she had a shield to protect her, she might as well let him have it. "She's independent. She doesn't believe that she needs someone to take care of her. You'll be her equal. Did you know that?"

Inuyasha remained silent for now. The wench had a point, though she was taking the scenic route to get to it. He worked his jaw to keep from saying anything out loud.

"You won't be the man of the house. You won't be her protector. She doesn't believe in the knight in shining armor story. She won't let you have authority over her."

"Like anything else, she'll adapt."

"And if she doesn't, will you?"

"What the fuck are you trying to do? Huh? Piss me off to the point where I come around to you?"

"I'm just doing what was asked of me. I was instructed to make sure that nothing surprised you." Whoops. Maybe she said too much with that.

"What a bunch of bullshit. I'm outta here. Don't follow me. And don't invite me to any of your crappy sessions. When Kikyou is ready, she can call me."

Kagome watched as he stormed away. She didn't expect him to get so defensive. He went beyond rude. From what she had heard, males you were paired with foreign females were too eager to learn about the female's culture. Inuyasha…well, she didn't say he didn't care because he did have a point about the instruction manual quip. But, wasn't he at least a little curious about her?

Stuffing the binder back into her bag, Kagome glanced around. What a waste. She…she had assumed wrong about how the night would go. Picturing Inuyasha interested in Kikyou's culture and asking a thousand questions was so off base. And she had blown any opportunities to teach him anything else.

If Kikyou was progressing as quickly as her teachers had reported, then Inuyasha would get his wish. Kagome thought about moving the time tables up. Kikyou was speaking Japanese and Inuyasha wouldn't let anything surprise him, well then, they were ready to start dating.

That's what she would do then.

XXXXXXX

"Why am I so nervous? I mean…I shouldn't be. Right? We know each other. There's no real mystery. I know him. He knows me. There's nothing being kept hidden. Right? Unless…do you know something? Maybe that's why I'm nervous. Maybe I feel like…I just don't know…I feel…something is going to happen. What do you think?"

"I think you should wear your hair up. A nice elegant ponytail."

"Kagome, that's not helping."

Kagome chuckled as she brushed Sango's long thick chocolate hair. She was so jealous of it. It was the epitome of Japanese style. Long, straight strands of silk that was strong. And then she had bangs, with a perfectly straight edge. Kagome could play with it for hours, letting the strands slide through her fingers. It was something they did as girls growing up. Kagome and Sango would dress up for the dances they never went to.

"So you don't want me to help you get ready for tonight?"

"No! No. I'm so glad you weren't busy."

"I'm just wondering why you waited until this very moment to inform me of this."

"Sorry. I've been busy at the dojo. I must've missed the exercise equipment requirement in that new law."

Kagome stopped brushing Sango's hair. "Exercise?"

"Yeah. It's a part of some health promotion. 'Healthy parents, healthy kids – a healthy Japan.' Unless you have some ailment that prevents you from exercising, you have to do something. Join a sports team, a gym."

"Or a dojo."

"Well, we offer yoga and pilates as well as self-defense classes. Always have. And we have that pregnant mothers class. Already popular."

"Good for you."

"Still…It's odd. I'm not sure if I should accept it as it is. No one is choosing to do it, but are forced to and I don't like unmotivated, undedicated students."

Kagome looked over Sango's hair. "Hopefully you can accept this hair do. There. Now, do you know what you are planning to wear?"

"No."

"Well," Kagome sighed. "I think he said that he had to treat you to something nice."

"Maybe that's why I'm nervous. I don't do nice or pretty. I tried in private a few times, with you. Have you ever really paid attention to the type of girls he's attracted to?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not really. His whole thing just disgusted me."

"They are…perfect. All of them." Sango shook her head. "I think I've had this discussion with myself a hundred times."

Kagome could see the defeat in her friend. "I don't know if this will make you feel better, but I think you're pretty. And I'm not just saying this because you can break both my arms and legs in one move. You have this natural glow to you. You have a great body that isn't overly muscular like some of the girls that work out, I'm absolutely envious of your hair and your eyes are so gentle and kind despite everything."

"Kagome…are you hitting on me?" Sango asked slyly.

"No." Kagome opened up Sango's closet and pushed to the side all of her t-shirts and sweatshirts to find the clothes Sango never wore. "I'm being honest. Now…where is it?"

"Do you think…that…well, that maybe Miroku sees what you see?"

"Here it is. I'm so glad you kept this."

"Kagome…"

"Of course he does. I think that's why he went with those girls that you think are so perfect…because they are so different than you. It wasn't like he was out there trying to find girls similar to you. I also think that he never believed that a chance like tonight would ever happen."

"I'm not having sex with him," Sango bluntly stated, resolute in her determination to not be one of those girls.

"Of course not. But you are going to a nice place, just the two of you. That is probably more than he thought possible. Here, wear this."

"Oh. I forgot about this," Sango exclaimed as she held up the sea foam green satin dress. It had an empire waist with chiffon sleeves and the skirt flowed down to just above her knees. Kagome felt that Sango needed to show off her great legs.

Kagome frowned. "I'm sure you did. You just never had a good reason to wear it until now. Okay, we need shoes, a slip…" Kagome rattle off a list of things that Sango would need to finish their preparations for the night. "Um…that nice bracelet you bought when we went to Hokkaido last summer, a small clutch, and…do you have a nice sweater or something? I think it's so romantic when the guy slowly takes the sweater or coat off a girl's shoulders, his hands gently caressing her, his breath on her ear or neck-"

"Kagome stop. Just please stop. This is Miroku, not some character from one of your books. The only thing he plans on caressing is my backside."

"Still…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she stared off dreamily. Maybe she had read one too many of her romance novels and manga, and her movie collection was full of sappy happy endings. Not that she could help it.

"Well, go put the dress on. What time is he supposed to be here?"

"Uh, 5-ish. I don't remember exactly. I have it written down somewhere. Out in the living room where my phone is."

"I'm still surprised that you even have a home phone."

"I know. I've been meaning to cancel it, but, it's hard to remind everyone that I've had a number change. Also, getting rid of it wouldn't change the fact that Miroku knows all of my phone numbers."

"And he knows where you live and work."

Sango threw a pillow at Kagome which she couldn't dodge in time. The small quilted square hit Kagome right in the back of the head. Kagome bent down and picked the soft pillow up. "You know, they have pillow fighting leagues. You should think about joining."

"No. I don't like playing against people when I know I have the unfair advantage. And have you seen what they expect some of those girls to wear. Not proper fighting gear, that's for sure."

Kagome agreed with Sango as she left her friend to dress while she searched for the time for the date. Kagome was too happy for both of her friends, but she knew she had to hide it. Sango wasn't ready for Kagome to gush all over her friends' budding relationship. Not until Sango realized that she really did like Miroku. And that maybe she needed him.

Kagome found the slip of paper Sango scribble the time down on. Though it said five-thirty, she knew Miroku well enough to know he would be early. He was too excited about finally having the change to be with Sango.

For so long he had pined for her. He would talk to Kagome for hours about Sango, sometimes trying to pry information out of her, but really, most of his babbling was him going over and over the thousands of mistakes he had made when it came to Sango.

If only he had known sooner that she was THE ONE, he wouldn't have done the things he now regretted. Kagome, as one of his best friends, was there to help him accept his mistakes and she had helped him the best she could to learn from them and move on. He had the moving on part down just fine, he just had a few learning disabilities when it came to women.

Maybe this time it would work out for the both of them.

It didn't help that Sango had trust issues. Her life was a clutter of broken loyalties, deception and betrayal. And all of those horrible moments involved sweet talking men. Miroku knew of most of Sango's struggles with the past. Kagome had pointed out that other than Kohaku and Sota, he was the only other male she had let herself trust.

"It says five-thirty Sango."

"Okay!"

Kagome set the slip of paper back down next to the phone. Soon she would be doing something similar for Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kagome let herself smile. She couldn't go about making all of this into some kind of fairytale. Closing her eyes, she imagined being picked up by her date.

She would look beautiful with her hair down. Curled. Yes, curled, but not tight, more like soft cascading waves. Not this poofy mess she normally couldn't contain. And perhaps a sparkly hair pin would be placed just above her ear. Her makeup would make her skin smooth and appear flawless. And she would add just a touch of pink to her cheeks for health. Her eyes would be outlined in smoky grays. They would shine.

And her outfit would be something right off the Milan runways. A creation just for her. She'd be daring and wear red silk. So soft to the touch. Kagome was partial to the Grecian goddess styles, one shoulder and flowing free.

The night air would be warm. She imagined herself out on a terrace, letting a gentle breeze brush through her hair as she waited. And then he would arrive looking dashing and strong in a suit…leather? No, no leather. She wasn't getting rescued tonight.

She'd save the leather for some other fantasy.

Yes, a nice suit. Black slacks with a creamy white shirt, the first button undone. And a matching jacket. No tie. He'd approach her carrying a single flower in his hand. Any flower other than a rose would do. Roses were overrated for her tastes. She'd blush as she accepted the flower, sniffing its sweet fragrance as she looked up into his amber eyes –

Kagome froze. No. No no no no no. Oh hell no. That wasn't right. He used to have dark eyes. Why…no, not him. She _SO_ did not have a thing for Inuyasha. She couldn't. She shouldn't. And she wouldn't. Not now. Not ever. It wasn't right. Even it if was just a fantasy.

Not that he would ever have a thing for her. It was so obvious how attracted he was to Kikyou. And why not? Kikyou was beautiful and smart and successful and kind. Kikyou had a future.

Kagome sighed. Leave it to that foul-mouth hanyou to ruin her fantasies. Oh well. She knew she shouldn't spend so much time wasting away in dreamland. For her, it resulted in absolutely nothing.

Ding Dong.

"I got it Sango," Kagome yelled. She opened the door and smiled. "Wow, you clean up good Miroku."

"Thanks Kagome. It's alright? Not too much?"

"It's in between jean-casual and wedding-tuxedo so you're alright. Come on in. She's still getting ready." Kagome shut the door behind Miroku as he slipped off his loafers. "If you want to go have a seat, I'll check in on her."

"Sure."

"Sango?" Kagome asked as she lightly knocked on Sango's bedroom door. "Sango, I'm coming in." Kagome had learned early on to let Sango know whether or not she was entering a room. One time, she barged right in and something hard and dangerous was tossed at her. Luckily it missed.

"How are you doing?"

"These are…they are weapons."

Kagome looked at the shoes she had picked out for Sango to wear. Heels. Of course she would complain about those. "Would you prefer other shoes?"

"No. I just have to practice walking in these things."

"Sango, "Kagome started as she watched Sango pace back and forth. "He's waiting."

"Already?" She sighed heavily as she continued to pace. "I thought you told me five-thirty. What time is it?"

"Uh…I have five-thirty-five. He was right on time."

Sango shrugged as she stopped pacing in front of her mirror. "How do I look?"

"When did you start to care?" Kagome joked.

"You know I don't do…this," Sango said referring to the dress and shoes and makeup. It was a major change from the t-shirts and jeans she normally wore.

"You are so beautiful Sango." Kagome handed Sango the matching clutch. "I wish you lots of luck tonight. I do. I want the both of you to be happy and I feel that you'll each make the other happy."

"Kagome…"

"And I'll take Kiara home with me." Sango started to speak but Kagome quickly stopped her. "Not for that. It just means she can't be an excuse to try and bail out early. Go and have fun and don't worry."

"Thank you Kagome."

"And one more thing…your brother and my brother are at the Shrine, so you can't worry about that either. Mama's taking care of them."

Sango smiled though she tried to keep it hidden from kagome. "Are you sure you won't emergency call me later on?"

"Can't. Kiara, Buyo and I will be among candles and romance."

"You read out loud to the cats?"

"No. They sleep and I read, silently. Though, I won't deny that both Buyo and Kiara are not completely in the dark when it comes to the lines of _Shangri-la_. They receive updates."

"That's not right Kagome."

"Are you ready?" Kagome stood up from her place on Sango's bed. "I'll tell him five more minutes."

"Thanks Kagome. Really, I probably would've killed him by now if it wasn't for you."

Chuckling, Kagome replied, "It's only your second date. There's plenty of time for him to make that one fatal mistake." She left Sango along in her room to compose herself. Miroku was waiting on the couch talking to Kiara.

"Have I ever lied to you Kiara?" He asked as the cat eyed the human male suspiciously, her three tails flicking about.

"Still trying to find one female you haven't scorned?"

"Ouch Kagome, that was mean, for you anyways."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist."

"That's alright. Besides, Kiara isn't my type."

Kagome sat down next to Miroku and patted her lap. Kiara moseyed her way over and curled up in the lap of her caretaker for the night. "Oh, I bet if she took human form, she'd be beautiful. Let's see…long thick, yet soft blond hair with dark highlights. Furry…"she was about to say ears, but quickly disregarded that particular canine-feline trait and skipped to something else.

"Tail," she blurted out. "A fluffy tail. Tails, right? And her eyes would be just as alluring and dangerous."

Kiara purred along with the dream. Some youkai could shift forms. Kiara could not. But that didn't make the cat any less dangerous, or weak.

"She needs a few more minutes?"

"Yes," Kagome replied as she fell into a slow rhythm, petting Kiara's hair, her mind struggling to keep thoughts and comparisons of Inuyasha out. "She's taking a big risk."

"I know."

"If you were any other guy I'd be helping her pick out her weapon of choice."

"I won't let either one of you down."

Kagome smiled at her best friend. "Worry about her not me. She needs it more after everything."

"Has she had any more panic attacks or nightmares?"

"No." Kagome glanced up at Sango's bedroom door. This wasn't a conversation Sango needed to walk in on. "Nothing that she hasn't mentioned. The fact that Kohaku doesn't remember much and has no physical scars helps. Souta's good at being the friend Kohaku needs. And Mama is there for them."

"I can't thank you or your family enough for what you did for Sango and Kohaku. I'm eternally grateful."

Kagome reached over and took Miroku's hand in hers. "We did what we could. It's your turn now."

The fuzzy friend moment was cut short as Sango's bedroom door opened and she stepped out cautiously. Miroku immediately stood up, eyes set firmly on Sango.

"Sango," he said breathlessly.

Sango held her shoes in her hands. "I remembered that I can't put these on yet."

Kagome shook her head. That wasn't very romantic. But she was happy for them.

"You look…" Miroku couldn't stop staring. He couldn't recall a moment when he'd seen her dress up. She never went to any of the dances as she and Kagome stayed home in their pajamas. And if they went to any of the bars or clubs, Sango stuck to a top that went with jeans. "Wow."

Sango blushed. One thing about Miroku, he knew how to make her feel like a girl. "We…uh, better get going."

"Sure. Bye Kagome."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for taking care of Kiara."

"You two kids have fun," Kagome said jokingly.

Once the door shut, it was all loneliness and silence. Glancing down at Sango's cat, Kagome sighed. "We better go, huh? Remi, Z and the others are waiting for us," she said referring to the characters in a series of books she read. Along with the cats, her books were her family.

Sitting on the floor, legs tightly tucked underneath her kotatsu, Kagome read. Buyo was stretched out on the couch and Kiara took up residence on a pillow next to Kagome. The kotatsu gave off some extra heat that the demon cat found favorable.

On top of the table, Kagome had a half-eaten bowl of rice and a mix of vegetables that was being picked at. In her hands was her book that wasn't so new anymore. She was on her third trip through, catching things she missed during the previous two readings and falling into the story all over again.

Just as she was starting the next chapter, her doorbell rang. She took a quick glance at the door before returning back to her book.

"It's open," she yelled hopefully loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. She didn't want to move. She was warm and comfortable and getting to a good part.

"That's not safe Kagome."

Kagome didn't have to look to see who it was. The voice was familiar enough. And she was relieved to know who it was.

Her guest surveyed the room. Kagome on the floor with half-eaten food, several bottles of water and a demon cat curled up next to her side. The other cat was being it's normal fat lazy self on the couch.

"I see we're starting our collection of cats early."

"Knock it off Kouga. Sango's out tonight so I offered to keep Kiara over here."

"Well, as long as you have her around, I feel a little better about you being here with that lazy cat and the door unlocked. I worry about you woman."

"Thanks Kouga. I appreciate that. Buyo, give Kouga some room."

The cat meowed in protest when Kouga picked him up and tossed him against the far side of the couch. Kouga sat down and looked at Kagome.

"What's up? You're looking at me all funny." Kagome closed her book. If she hadn't read through it already, she would've kicked him out and told him to stay away until she was finished.

"I need your help Kagome."

Kagome studied her friend. She had known him for several years now. Ever since that day he ran up to her and declared her his woman. Kagome had been aghast at the thought, but later learned that it was something his tribe did. Good thing she was tolerant of demons and their crazy ways.

Kouga was a wolf, one of the leaders of his pack. Though the wolf demons used to have nothing to do with humans, they had a change of heart when a young human female gave her life to protect a wolf cub from a violent human male.

Since then, it's was law for a male wolf youkai to "adopt" and protect a human female. And Kouga had picked Kagome. But to this day, he never gave her a reason as to why he chose her.

At first, he was an annoyance, but she didn't have the heart to say anything after she had learned the back story to his odd behavior. Of course, time changed everything. They started to really talk to each other and she soon came to rely on him not just for protection, but as a real friend. And her mother adored Kouga and his healthy 'growing boy' appetite.

"With what?" It was rare for him to come to her. The first time he truly sought out her advice was when he was introduced to his mate Ayame. The elders of their tribes had matched them for no reason other than them making a lovely couple.

He didn't know what to do. He felt tied down at not being able to make his own mate choice and yet he was also relieved that he didn't have to find one. Kagome and Kouga had spent several hours talking it out with Kagome convincing him that there wasn't anything wrong with trying. And if it didn't work out, he could always bring his case to his elders.

Ayame had the same reservations about being able to pick who she would fall in love with. Kouga introduced Ayame to Kagome, explaining to Ayame who and what Kagome was to him.

Who knew that they would all become such great friends.

"My brothers."

"Hakkaku and Gina? What's up with them?"

"They were mated."

"Congratulations. To them. And you said they were both too dumb to ever find mates."

"They are. My clan, the elders, decided to go along with the Dog Lord's decree and they were matched up."

"Um, well, I guess anyway they can get it."

"True that. They really are bone headed."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"The females of my species are snobs. Very picky. They want and select only the very best males our species has to offer when it comes to mating. However, males are the more favored offspring for a shitload of reasons I'm not getting into right now."

"Okay. Hakkaku and Ginta are sweet, but if they aren't prime meat, then how did…wait…more males than females…I'm missing something."

"Yeah, they didn't get any of the females. All taken."

"So…if not wolf, then…wait…how does that work?"

"Not a biologist Kagome. But basically, the lower animal kingdom and the youkai evolutionary chain are similar. Horses and zebras, certain cat species can intermingle, wolf and dogs can, but…no, we just don't do that."

"Let me guess…humans."

"Yeah. No offense to you, but for us, it's like third best."

"Are they okay with this?"

"For the most part. And this is where you come in. They don't know how to…well, not sex, they know how to do that, I think…I hope so…but, the part leading up to the sex."

Kagome blushed. "Foreplay?"

"No. We are great at that. Fun games. Before that. It's like mating…"

"Dating?"

"Yeah. That. Dating…romance, human stuff."

"Kouga, I know for a fact that you romanced Ayame. You have to if you want…well…games."

"That's romance? Huh, always thought it was something else."

"Not really. Everyone has their own idea of what romance is, but I suppose it's just doing whatever you can to win the affections of the one you're after."

"Oh. Well, they still need help. I almost want to say that is why they couldn't get a wolf. They just don't know how or they just didn't try. Lazy bastards."

"Kouga I don't know how much help I can be. As someone who isn't often romanced, I just don't have the experience."

"But you know about all that lovey-dovey happy shit."

"I just read lovey-dovey books and watch lovey-dovey movies."

"Movies isn't such a bad idea. They like movies."

"It'll be torture for them."

"They deserve it."

"No they don't. Your brothers are nice, just…oblivious."

"True. So, Sango's out. Is she out with anyone?"

"Miroku."

"He's so dead meat. Any man with her is dead meat. You sure she isn't-"

"She isn't. And, they are on their second date."

"Lucky punk. That god of his really likes him. Kagome. Come home with me. Ayame would like the company."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"I don't like you here by yourself. Even if you have Kiara around, our place is safer."

"I'm fine Kouga. The kotatsu is perfect. I have my book. Really."

"Kagome…" sighing, he knew he couldn't win any argument with her. This was her choice. As long as she was safe, he would respect her decision. "Fine. Call if you need anything."

"Always. Hey, if you go over there, I have a few movies they could watch to get started. But really, flowers and flattery is a good start."

"I'll get them later. They're still hammering out the details. Something about…bloodlines."

Kagome frowned. He was going to say hanyou. She just couldn't see how anyone still thought in that way. Maybe it was her soft spot for love and happy endings. But, she had no reason to see youkai, hanyou or any member of the human race as better or less then when compared to anyone else.

Kouga come from a race of youkai that prided itself on remaining pure. And now that they were facing a decline in the population of that purity, it was time for them to either accept a future of mixed lineage or extinction.

"I'm sure everything will work out," Kagome eventually said. From what she knew about Hakkaku and Ginta was that they were okay with humans and had no qualms about having to have a human mate or having hanyou for cubs. It was Kouga and the elders that had the issues.

"Yeah…I hope so." He opened his mouth ready to try to talk her into coming home with him again, but closed it knowing better. She was stubborn. Too stubborn to accept any help unless she absolutely needed it. But she would never admit to it. At least so far she hadn't.

"Well, if you're okay, I'll head out. Ayame mentioned something about no ice cream in the freezer."

"Remember, she likes the green tea kind."

"I know."

"If you knew, then why do you always forget?" Kagome teased.

Kouga was reluctant to leave, but with nothing left to say or to bargain with, he left, ordering her to lock the doors behind him and for Kiara to be on guard for the night. Kagome did as he asked. He was right about the doors though. With Japan's anger and impatience rising, violence was once again everywhere. tT reminded her too much of her fear of America.

There were the horror stories she had heard as a child about how rowdy it was across the ocean. Thieves, kidnappers, murderers and rapists were painted as the worst kind of monster and found around every corner.

It made Kagome fearful of everyone until she actually met a few Americans. There weren't all so bad. Many had the same fears she did. People she met were nice. And she was nice back. Kagome learned at a young age that it wasn't right to assume the worst of anyone right away.

Once the door was locked, Kagome made a detour into the kitchen to get a refill of water before returning to her comfy place on the floor, her toes staying nice and toasty in the kotatsu.

Her movie moment with Inuyasha popped into her head. He thought he could understand Kikyou. Boy was he wrong. He was right. You couldn't assume you know everything about a person's culture after watching a couple of movies. How many American's made the same mistake after watching anime? What he needed was something real, something that he had to deal with directly.

Kagome grinned. Oh, was she ever evil.

Sorry for the super long delay.

I've been busy busy busy.

Enjoy!


End file.
